Teen Titans Beast Boy X OC Alexis
by destinycopley13
Summary: Alexis is a girl with extraordinary powers. Alexis has never allowed anyone into her life or really trusted anyone. Alexis is a very beautiful girl who was very shy and only trusted her family before they were killed. What will happen when Alexis meets Beast Boy and his friends? I OWN NOTHING BUT MY OC DESRIPTION AND MAKING THIS STORY! OC is author note long author note.
1. Meeting Alexis

Scroll down for story and if you cant get the link to work go to my profile on quotev my name on there is the same as on here I have all the stories on here on there too and you can see the pictures without a link

Looks in picture: .

Name: Alexis Hathaway

Nickname: Alex

Nicknames by the others: Babe ( Beast Boy)

Gender: Female

Age: 16 years

Birthday: July 10th

Weight: 115 Pounds

Species: Azure wolf/ were wolf

Mate: None yet

Eye color: Violet purple

Hair color: Raven

Hair type: Straight

Hair length: Picture

Skin tone: Kind of pale and not very tan

Alexis's voice: Sabrina Carpenter

Alexis's singing voice: Sabrina Carpenter

Perfume: Beach Nights( Roasted Marshmallows) always wears it

Quote:"Strength of the wolf is the pack and the strength of the pack is the wolf" and or "Destiny is not a matter of chance, it is a matter of choice; it is not a thing to be waited for, it is a thing to be achieved"

Height: 5'1

Looks: Picture, skinny, and kind of tall

Shampoo, conditioner, deodorant, body wash, etc: cgi/set?id=193827942

Usual clothes: untitled_317/set?id=207458260 (The wolf head is a birthmark on Alexis's right shoulder)

Date clothes: untitled_356/set?id=215207034

Outing clothes: untitled_319/set?id=207459281

Stage clothes: untitled_323/set?id=208242298

Training clothes: untitled_321/set?id=208242082

Hot summer day clothes: untitled_357/set?id=215389152

Fighting clothes: untitled_318/set?id=207458844

Birthday clothes: untitled_358/set?id=215389868

Sleep clothes: untitled_324/set?id=208242333

Alexis's theme in human form: Behind these hazel eyes /1EtT4lFF3Zc

Alexis's fighting theme in human form: No giving up watch?v=akr-vQgx01U

Alexis and Beast Boy's theme song: Chemicals react /watch?v=xAcOin8H68I&list=WL&index=96

Powers: Elemental powers and healing powers

Abilities: Extremely good hearing and sense of smell

Weapons: Powers

Skills: Assassin, thief, ninja, and a very skilled fighter

Styles of fighting: Fighting smart and wise

Specialties: Fighting, cooking, drawing, and singing

Hobbies: Singing, watching the sunset, drawing, cooking, reading,and taking walks

Likes: Drawing, singing, cooking, reading, and help others

Dislikes: People who judge others before getting to know them

Favorite gum: Winter mint

Favorite movie: The Outsiders

Favorite book: The secret life of horses

Favorite candy: Butterfinger

Favorite holiday: Valentines day

Favorite subject: Art and Choir

Favorite weather: Raining and sunny

Favorite TV show: Steven Universe

Favorite anime: Attack on Titan

Favorite cartoon: Codename kids next door

Favorite songs: I'd come for you, Best friends forever, Gift of a friend, Shattered, Fighter, Just so you know, Take me away, and You found me

Favorite animal: Fox

Favorite flowers: Rose

Favorite place: Near the forest

Favorite season: Fall and winter

Favorite colors: Silver and blue

Favorite time of day: Night and dawn

Favorite foods: Hamburgers

Favorite drinks: Milkshake

Favorite desserts: Peanut butter fudge

Fear: Losing my friends and family

Personality: Smart, caring, understanding, very powerful, very agile, very swift, very protective, deeply loyal, extremely fast, kind, very shy, stubborn, fearless, dependable, forgiving, selfless, quiet, out going, timid, polite, very beautiful, smart ass, a bit childish, night owl, often leaps before thinking, and graceful

Crush: Beast Boy

Closest friend out of everyone: Beast Boy

Close friends: Beast Boy and Raven

Best friends: Beast Boy, Raven, and Starfire

Friends: Beast Boy, Robin, Cyborg, Raven, and Starfire

Enemies: Anyone mean

Past: Pack was killed by hunters while mom took me away and she went back to help but was killed

Wolf form

Looks in picture: albums/pp77/RussianWolfGirl/Wolf/moondrop_by_WolfLove_ ~c200

Name: Alexis Hathaway

Nickname: Alex

Nicknames by others: Babe ( Beast Boy)

Gender: Female

Age: 2 years

Birthday: July 10th

Weight: 115 Pounds

Species: Human/ wolf shifter

Mate: None yet

Looks: Picture

Eyes: Violet purple

Fur: Solid white with silver( The silver is in the same places as in the pic)

Alexis's voice: Sabrina Carpenter

Marks: Black swirls beside both eyes

Birthmark: Solid black howling wolf head on right shoulder ( same howling wolf head as the one in all the clothing sets)

Alexis's theme song in wolf form: She walked away watch?v=jamMS8Dt...

Battle song in wolf form: The lion is an angel /lveeYopGtOQ

Alexis and Beast Boy's theme song: Chemicals React /watch?v=xAcOin8H68I&list=WL&index=96

Accessories: m/set?.embedder=...

Abilities: Extremely good hearing and sense of smell

Powers: Elemental powers

Weapons: Powers, teeth, and claws

Skills: Assassin, thief, ninja, and a very skilled and deadly fighter

Favorite place: Near woods and lakes

Styles of fighting: Fighting smart and wise and or fighting tricky and sneaky

Specialties: Fighting, hunting, running, and howling

Hobbies: Howling and taking walks

Favorite animal: Fox

Favorite flower: Rose

Favorite season: Fall and winter

Favorite scents: Pine

Favorite color: Silver and blue

Favorite time of day: Night and dawn

Personality: Smart, caring, understanding, sweet, very powerful, very agile, very swift, very protective, deeply loyal, extremely fast, kind, very shy, stubborn, a dedicated friend, fearless, dependable, forgiving, selfless, quiet, out going, timid, polite, very beautiful, a bit childish, night owl, often leaps before thinking, and graceful

Crush: Beast Boy

Closest friend out of everyone: Beast Boy

Close friends: Beast Boy and Raven

Best friends: Beast Boy, Raven, and Starfire

Friends: Beast Boy, Robin, Cyborg, Raven, and Starfire

Enemies: Anyone mean

Past: Family was killed while mom took me away and told me to never return to the territory then went back to help but was killed but then was soon taken in by another wolf pack

Pet

Looks in picture: 2246/f/2007/034/4/b/blue_merle_border_collie_by_

Name: Jewel

Nickname: Jewels

Gender: Female

Age: 1 year

What Jewel is to Alexis: Best friend, family, pack, and protector to Alexis

Birthday: November 4th

Jewel's voice: Dove Cameron

Looks: Picture

Powers: Poison, plant, water, and healing abilities as well as the ability to talk

Weapons: Powers, teeth, and claws

Personality: Down to earth, gentle, calm, caring, smart, fearless, kind but is cautious and non trusting around some people when they come near Alexis, confident, outgoing, dependable, open, agreeable, playful, motherly, stubborn when having to leave Alexis, deeply loyal, extremely protective of Alexis, agile, strong, swift, and fast

Species: Border collie

Accessories: untitled_307/set?id=206993209

Friends: Alexis, Beast Boy, Robin, Cyborg, Raven, and Starfire

(Beginning of story)

The next day Alexis runs into a giant bear as she is walking around close to a town and starts running away from it and tries to lead it into a corner. As Alexis leads it into a corner and shifts into wolf form she notices a group of teens as one of them shifts into a wolf and comes down to help. As the teen jumps at the bear the bear tries hitting him with its paw but Alexis tackles the teen away. Alexis then growls as she then uses her fire abilities to kill the bear.

"Who are you?" A boy with a cape asks as he and the others come over as Alexis and the teen shift back to human form.

"My name is Alexis Hathaway but most just call me Alex for short." Alexis says.

"Nice to meet you Alexis I'm Cyborg." The teen looking to be half robot says.

"Its very good to meet you Alexis I'm Starfire." The teen girl flying says.

"I'm Raven." The girl with the blue cloak says.

"Nice to meet you Alexis I'm Beast Boy as you saw." The green teen says smiling causing Alexis to smile back at him.

"And I'm Robin. I'm the leader of oue group. Were the teen titans." The boy with the cloak says.

"Well it was very nice meeting all of you but if you'll excuse me I should be on my way." Alexis says.

"Where do you live we can walk you there?" Cyborg offers.

"Uh actually I don't really live anywhere my family was killed when I was young so I really just travel I don't really live anywhere." Alexis says.

"How about you stay with us besides your powers would make an excellent addition to the team but before you join the team I would like to see how you do on a mission first. What do you say?" Robin asks.

"Sure ok." Alexis says.


	2. Connecting

The next night Alexis goes outside to sit close to the water and look at the stars. Alexis then sees Beast Boy come over to her.

"It's a beautiful night." Alexis says.

"Yea it is." Beast Boy says.

"So uh what was your home like before you know?" Beast Boy asks.

"It was very beautiful especially at night when the stars and the moon were out. It was filled with many wolves of our pack. My mother and I used to howl under the moon together we did alot of stuff together before my parents were killed." Alexis says sadly.

"I know how you feel my parents were killed too." Beast Boy says.

"I really miss my mom she was the only person ever there for me when I truly needed her and now she's gone because of me." Alexis says sadly.

"It's not your fault your mom made the decision to protect you and she would have done it no matter what." Beast Boy says.

"I just wish I could howl with her one more time like we used to." Alexis says.

"I could howl with you if you want." Beast Boy offers.

"Sure I'd like that." Alexis says smiling. Alexis then shifts into her wolf form and Beast Boy shifts into a wolf. Alexis then notices Beast Boy is staring at her.

"What is it?" Alexis asks.

"It's just your really beautiful." Beast Boy says smiling akwardly. Alexis blushes and smiles. The two then start howling at the moon.


	3. Nightmares

The next night Alexis starts growling and fighting in her sleep.

*Alexis's dream*

Alexis sees a puppy version of her and watches as she sees her mother gently places the younger her in some bushes. The younger Alexis tries to follow Alexis's mother.

"Stay." Alexis's mom says. The younger Alexis stops and whines.

"Please I don't want you to lose you your life. Alexis I will sacrifice my life for you." Alexis mother says. Alexis watches wanting to cry seeing her mother.

"Alexis no matter what happens to the pack and I you must not come back and always remember who you are outside and inside your heart, spirit, soul, and mind. And you must not let the black wolf that is attacking us known as Chaos and the rest of his pack find you and gain your powers for they are rare and will make you a powerful wolf. And know this and remember it well you will always be my child and your father and I love you more than we could ever show or say. We are very proud of you. Even though we wont be together anymore the pack as well as your father and I will always be there to guide you whenever you need us and we will be there with you always. Stay safe young one." Alexis's mother said. Alexis almost starts to cry seeing her mother.

"Run." Alexis's mother says causing Alexis's younger self to run like the wind and vanish from sight as her mother goes back to fight with the pack. Alexis then finds herself in a field and sees a black wolf.

"Your a weakling." The black wolf says. Alexis snarls lowering her head recognizing the black wolf with red eyes as Chaos.

"They all died because of you an you let it happen." Chaos says. Alexis then hears her mothers voice screaming.

"You ran away with your tail between your legs and left them to die when they needed you. You are weak. Your a coward. You'll always be a weakling." Chaos says. Alexis growls.

"No! No I'm not. I'm not weak and I'm not a coward!" Alexis yells. Chaos chuckles.

"Leave me alone!" Alexis snarls. Alexis mother then appears in front of her.

"Mother?" Alexis asks and slowly walks towards her. Alexis mother then bares teeth and fangs at Alexis making her stop cold turkey in her tracks and leave her with a look of fear and sorrow.

"Did I do something wrong?" Alexis asks as she backs away from her mother.

"I am not your mother you betrayed the entire family. You coward you ran away when your family needed you how could you." Alexis's mother says. Alexis is soon back into a corner. As Alexis looks at her mother she sees her get attacked by Chaos and killed.

"Mom! No!" Alexis yells.

"Your weak." Chaos says right before Chaos jumps Alexis and bites Alexis in the leg making her yelp and wake up.

*Dream over*

Alexis wakes up in a hurry panting, scared, and panicked. Alexis then quickly heads outside and lays down outside on the ground and begins crying. Alexis then hears footsteps and turns around to see Beast Boy.

"I heard you fighting in your sleep are you ok?" Beast Boy asks.

"Yes I'm alright. Thank you for asking but go on back to bed I'm alright." Alexis says trying to hide the fact that she was scared and worried.

"Come on what's wrong? You can tell me. Besides I can tell your trying to hide something and if you don't tell me I'll just keep asking you about it until you tell me." Beast Boy says. Alexis sighs knowing he she can trust him even if she doesn't want to talk about the dream.

"I had a really bad nightmare that I haven't had since I was young and it just got me riled up." Alexis says sadly as she shifts into human form.

"What was it about Alex?" Beast Boy asks. Alexis looks at Beast Boy with tears in her eyes. Beast Boy then gently pulls Alexis into gentle hug.

"It was a n-nightmare about my m-mothers and my packs death and the w-wolf who did it. Chaos kept saying it was... all my fault for their death and that I .. should never have even been b-born." Alexis says crying.

"Shhh. It's ok it was only a nightmare. It's over now." Beast Boy says trying to calm Alexis down.

"I was so scared when I heard my mothers scream and that wolfs voice again." Alexis says calming down.

"Don't worry it wasn't real I promise it was just a dream and dreams can't hurt you." Beast Boy says.

"Come on Alex lets go back to sleep and instead of sleeping in your bed you can sleep next to me that way you won't be by yourself." Beast Boy says as he and Alexis head quietly to his room. Alexis lays down quietly next to Beast Boy.

"Goodnight." Alexis says before falling asleep in wolf form.

"Goodnight." Beast Boy says as he shifts into a wolf and curls up next to Alexis.


	4. Another pet

The next day Alexis sneaks off into the woods. Alexis then goes back to the den she was staying in before she started staying with the Titans.

"Alexis is that you?" A sweet and kind voice asks.

"Yes Jewel it's me." Alexis says as a border collie comes over to her.

"Here Jewel I brought you some food. Sorry I left you I met some people they took me in I was gonna ask them if you can stay too but I didn't know if they would allow it." Alexis says as she gives Jewel the food.

"It's alright my sweet heart. Even if I can't stay with you and if this is where we must part ways just remember you will always be apart of my pack friend and child mine to me." Jewel says as she nuzzles Alexis.

"So this is where you sneak off to during the day." A voice says scaring Alexis and Jewel.

"Alexis stay behind me!" Jewel growls viciously.

"No Jewel it's ok these are the people I was talking about." Alexis says.

"Who is this Alex?" Cyborg asks.

"This is Jewel she is my pet border collie she travels with me and protects me I was gonna ask you guys if she may stay too but I didn't know if you guys would let her." Alexis says.

"Sure its ok for her to stay besides we let Starfire keep Silkie." Robin says.

"Thanks." Jewel says.

"She talks!?" Beast Boy asks.

"Yes she has that ability along with some others." Alexis says.


	5. Mad Mod

The next day as Alexis and the others are hanging out in the tower when they are knocked out with knock out gas and then the group wakes up in chairs trapped in them.

"Am I the only one who has no idea where we are?" Beast Boy asks.

"Why your right where you belong my duckies. Your in school. That's right lads and lovies. Your the only students at Mad Mod's institute for bratty teenage dogooders. And its high time someone taught you sproges a lesson." Mad Mod says as he comes over with his staff.

"Titans move!" Robin says as he and the others try to break free from the chairs.

"My star bolts are useless." Starfire says.

"Specially design chairs love. Can't have those nasty super powers disrupting my lecture now can I." Mad Mod says as he gets his face in Starfire's face.

"Get away from her." Robin says resulting in Mad Mod getting his staff close to Robin as it acts like a electric shocker.

"Now don't get your nickers in a little twist my little snot. I didn't go through all the trouble of building this school and filling your tower with knock out gas just to finish you off lickety split." Mad Mod says.

"Then what do you want?" Raven ask.

"Just what I said deary. To teach you lot a lessen. Yes I been watching you children misbehave and I hate misbehaving children. Fighting crime, saving lives, interfering with the plans of hard working villains. Why you lot are nothing but a bunch of trouble makers. You'll learn your place soon enough. You see I'm older than you so I'm bigger, badder, and better." Mad Mod says.

"Say what. Ow!" Cyborg says as Mad Mod hits Cyborg in the head with his staff.

"Your in my world now and you wont be getting out till you've learned some proper respect." Mad Mod says.

"We will get out and when we do-" Robin then gets cut off by a bell.

"Oh dear theres the bell my duckies off to class." Mad Mod says as the chairs then drop down into different rooms.

*Time skip*

After a while Alexis is found by Raven and Cyborge and the three escape to go find the others. As the three walk they then hear someone and go to attack and stop seeing it is Starfire and Robin along with Beast Boy.

"Cyborg, Alexis, Raven. How glad we are to see you." Starfire says.

"This place is making me crazy." Robin says.

"Tell me about it Mad Mod wacked out computer lab nearly cracked my hard drive." Cyborg says.

"Where did our capture send you two?"

"Gym." Raven says.

"I got sent to a science lab." Alexis says.

"Anybody seen BB?" Cyborg asks and then everyone hears Beas Boy moaning like a mindless zombie and then sees Beast Boy hypnotized and acting like a mindless zombie.

"Mad Mod's hypnoscreens we cant snap him out of it. We've tried everything." Robin says.

"Did you try this?" Cyborg says as he then burps into Beast Boy's ear making him laugh and snap out of the trance.

"Nice one. Uh how did I get here and why am I covered in drool?" Beast By asks.

"Wonderful. Now we need only to locate an exit." Starfire says.

"Or just keep blasting until we make one." Cyborg says.

"I agree with Cyborg I've had enough of this crazy place." Alexis says.

"Easy. Last thing I smash tried to smash me back. I'm sure this whole place is booby trapped." Robin says.

"Then how we supposed to get out?" Beast Boy asks.

"We're not. Don't you get it? Mad Mod's just gonna keep messing with us until-" Raven then gets cut off by Robin.

"We mess with him. That cane of his controls everything in here. We take the cane." Robin says.

"We take control." Cyborg says.

"And take him down. Oh I'll find him. That demented doofus is never hypnotize me again." Beast Boy says as a picture turns into a hypnotizing screen and hypnotizes Beast Boy again. Mad Mod then shows up.

"Come on wont you lot ever learn. Your in my world my duckies. You cant win." Mad Mod says as he takes off running.

"Titans go." Robin says as everyone chaes after Mad Mod but Starfire and Beast Boy.

"But how do I-" Sarfire gets cut off by Cyborg.

"Make him laugh!" Cyborg says as thy leave Starfire with Beast Boy. While chasing Mad Mod Alexis sees Beast Boy running beside her and sees that he is no longer hypnotized. Aftera crazy chase through the crazy building after Mad Mod the group finally comes to a stop after turning a switch to a new room that looks to be a way outside.

"No way." Raven says.

"Is that what I think it is?" Beast Boy asks.

"One way to find out." Robin says as he and the others start walking towards the possible way out.

"Looks like the real deal." Cyborg says as they go through the way looking to be the way out only to be a wallpaper and fall through it. Starfire gasps.

"No!" Cyborg says.

"Right back where we started." Robin says as Mad Mod shows up.

"Of course you are my duckies. Class is over and you lot haven't learned a thing as a failing grade for each blooming one of ya. There's only one thing for it. You'll have to repeat the entire lesson." Mad Mod says as the room changes, Beast Boy gets hypnotized again, and robots start surrounding the group.

"Time for call my duckies. Everyone back to your seats." Mad Mod says. Alexis then shifts into her wolf form.

"Titans get that cane!" Robin says as everyone goes for Mad Mod while Raven is left with a hypnotized and drooling Beast Boy.

"Hey no rough housing do I have to separate you lot." Mad Mod says as Alexis and the others get passed the weapons and he presses a button on his cane making it more difficult to get to him. After fighting their way through Alexis and Robin manage to get up to Mad Mod and attack him but miss.

"Oh give it a rest snotty and lovie you already lost!" Mad Mod says pointing down to Starfire, Raven, and Cyborg who re trapped in the chairs again and Beast Boy who is hypnotized again. Robin then tries to grab Mad Mod's cane but misses. Alexis then tries attacking Mad Mod but misses. Robin then notices a tear in the wall and realizes the room isn't real.

"The room isn't real which means Mad Mod is just as fake as everything else in this. Time for a reality check." Robin says as he jumps through the tear in the wall and goes after the actual Mad Mod while Alexis goes to help the others. As Alexis tries to help the others get loose she sees the hypnoscreen acting strangely and Mad Mod come over.

"Minor technical glitch my duckies. Pay no mind I'll have it fix in a-" Mad Mod get cut off as he disappears along with the hypnoscreen and the others get free and things start crashing and falling down around the group revealing that it wasn't real. After getting the real Mad Mod everyone follows Cyborg as they quickly find a way outside.

"Ahh yea this is definitely the real deal." Cyborg says.

"School always seem smaller after you graduate doesn't it." Robin says.

"Just don't expect me to go to any reunions." Raven says.

"I cannot awaken Beast Boy. I have tried the tickling, all manner of bodily noises, and the word underpants. I fear that this time his brain is gone forever." Stafire says as she puts Beast Boy down as he is still hypnotized.

"Beast Boy had a brain?" Raven asks as Beat Boy then snaps out of his trance and starts laughing.

"Good one...Dude that's not funny I totally have a brain. I just don't use it much." Beast Boy says.

*Time skip*

"Well I say you did pretty good on your first mission Alexis." Robin says as they arrive back at the tower.

"Thanks." Alexis says.

"So what do you say about joining the Teen Titans?" Robin asks.

"Sure I'd love to." Alexis says.


	6. Sisters

Alexis laughs as she watches Beast Boy and Cyborg play the rings game.

"Hooya." Cyborg says.

"Sweet." Beast Boy says as he and Cyborg high five.

"Told ya we'd win you both a price." Beast Boy says as he gives Raven a giant chicken and Alexis a giant dog.

"I giant chicken. I must be the luckiest girl in the world." Raven says as Alexis hugs Beast Boy.

"Titans trouble." Robin says as he comes over.

"Where's Starfire?" Cyborg asks.

"That's the trouble." Robin says as they head over to the board walk and see Starfire being chased by something.

"Who's her new best friend?" Beast Boy asks as Starfire and the thing chasing her flies past them.

"Don't know but I cant wait to meet him." Robin says. Starfire then flies over to Alexis and the others. Alexis and Beast Boy then attack Starfire's attacker and miss and as Raven attack it does no good as the attacker keeps going. Cyborg then grabs the attacker and tries holding it back.

"Don't know what you did to make thing mad Star but it couldn't hurt to apologize." Cyborg says.

"I am sorry."Starfire says. The attacker then manages to get away from Cyborg as Robin then attacks it and sends it into the water.

"So did we just win?" Beast Boy asks as the attacker then comes up for another round.

"Don't see an off switch guess I'll have to make one." Robin says as he jumps onto the attacker and disarms it as he jumps off it and its blows up.

"Whatever that thing was it can't hurt you now." Robin says.

"But why did it wish to hurt me at all?" Starfire asks as they then head back to Titans Tower.

"Come friends. I shall thank you for my rescue by reciting the poem of gratitude all 6,000 versus." Starfire says.

"I see you haven't changed a bit. When we were little I was always rescuing Starfire." A voice says revealing to be a girl with black hair. Starfire then runs over and hugs the girl.

"Sister!" Starfire says.

"Brought you a present." The girl says holding a green diamond necklace.

"A cintary moon diamond? Where did you get-" Starfire gets cut off by the girl.

"On the cintary moons of course. Oh look it matches your eyes." The girl says as she puts the necklace on Starfire.

"You must meet my friends. I wish to introduce my big sister." Starfire says.

"Blackfire. And since Star told me all about the Titans in her transmissions let me guess. Cyborg." Blackfire says.

"Please to meetcha little lady." Cyborg says as he holds out his hand for Blackfire to shake.

"Little lady. Big handshake. Well alright." Cyborg says as Blackfire goes over to Raven.

"Raven. I like that gemstone on your ishonachakra." Blackfire says.

"You know about chakras?" Raven asks.

"I got way into meditation on multaraprime." Blackfire says as she goes over to Beast Boy.

"Beast Boy whats up?" Blackfire asks.

"Nothing but the ceiling baby." Beast Boy says making Blackfire laugh.

"Good one." Blackfire says.

"See she thinks I'm funny." Beast Boy says.

"Sadistically I suppose someone has to." Raven says. Black fire then walks over to Alexis and Jewel.

"I was told your into music what type?" Blackfire asks.

"I sing from my heart so its whatever I feel." Alexis says.

"Nice." Blackfire says as she then goes over to Robin.

"And you must be Robin. Oh I am loving this cape its positively luscious." Blackfire says.

"Thanks its a high density polymerized titanium ten times stronger than Steele." Robin says.

"Fascinating. And this mask makes you look very mysterious." Blackfire says.

"So beloved sister what brings you to Earth?" Starfire asks.

"I was in the quadrant and I'd thought I'd see if earthlings like to party. Besides I needed a rest nearly got sucked into a black hole on the way here." Blackfire says as she sits on the couch gaining the boys attention as they then go over to Blackfire.

"Black hole?" Robin asks.

"No way." Cyborg says.

"Cool." Beast Boy says.

"Ok I'm cruising through the deconis nebula and-" Blackfire gets cut off by Starfire.

"Sister that nebula is full of black holes you know travel there is forbidden." Starfire says.

"Most fun things in life are. Now be a sweetie and bring me one of those sodas I've heard so much about. So anyway I'm zooming over nervent arisen approaching light speed when all of a sudden.." Starfire says as she goes on telling the story. Alexis shakes her head a bit irritated with Blackfire but goes over to a corner with Jewel and lays down while watching the others. The next day Alexis notices as Starfire comes in asking Cyborg and Beast Boy if they have seen her sister as Starfire then comes over to Alexis.

"Alexis have you by chance seen Blackfire?" Starfire asks.

"No I'm sorry I haven't maybe Robin or Raven have." Alexis says as she goes back to working on a drawing of a dove.

"Ok then thank you. Um would you like to hang out with me Alexis?" Starfire asks.

"Sure." Alexis says.

"Where would you like to hang out?" Starfire asks.

"Well I haven't had the chance to train any today really we could go train." Alexi suggests.

"Ok." Starfire says. As Alexis and Starfire head to the workout area they hear Blackfire's voice and Robin's voice.

"That's perfect Robin. Hold me just like that and.." Blackfire says as she throws Robin.

"Learned that move from a tenzo master on tirus 3." Blackfire says.

"Hello Robin and my sister are we interrupting?" Starfire asks as she and Alexis walk over to Robin and Blackfire.

"Not at all. Blackfire was just showing me some alien martial arts how come you never taught me these cool moves Star?" Robin asks.

"Probably because she doesn't know them. I always was the better fighter. Come on I'll show you the technique I once used to stop a raging orthax." Blackfire says as she walks off with Robin. Alexis then notices Starfire's facial expression and sees its bothering her.

"Don't let it get to you Star some siblings tend to show off and take the spotlight it doesn't mean that your any less special to those that care about you." Alexis says. Starfire nods. Alexis and the others then later hang out in the tv room.

"Friends I invite you to join me in the togetherness of a stay home movie night. I bring you popcorn and non cotton candies. Tell me what sort of movie shall we view?" Starfire asks as she comes into the room with snacks and movies.

"Action." Robin says.

"Comedy." Beast Boy says.

"Sci-fi." Cyborg says.

"Horror." Raven says.

"Adventure." Alexis says. Starfire then drops everything she is holding.

"Perhaps a double feature." Starfire suggests.

"Forget the flicks kids. We're going out." Blackfire says as she walks in wearing Starfire's clothes.

"We are? Where did you? Are those my-" Starfire gets cut off by Blackfire.

"Heard about a party down town cool crowd hot music." Blackfire says.

"Yea." Beast Boy says.

"I'm in." Cyborg says.

"Me too." Alexis says.

"Why not." Robin says.

"And its in a creepy run down warehouse." Blackfire says getting Raven's attention.

"Hey sweetie raided your closet. Hope you don't mind me borrowing your look." Blackfire says as she and the others walk past Starfire soon followed by her as they leave for the party.

"Step aside earthlings the queen of the galaxy has arrived." Blackfire says as they walk through a crowd of people.

"Now don't tell me you big tough superheroes are afraid of a little dancing." Blackfire says as she dances.

"Betcha Cyborg can do the robot." Beast Boy says as he starts doing the robot receiving a dirty look from Cyborg causing him to stop dancing. Beast Boy then starts dancing with Alexis as the others follow except for Starfire and Raven. Alexis and Beast Boy then stop dancing as they see Starfire up on the roof fighting.

"Cy Star's in trouble." Beast Boy says as something grabs him seeing to be like the attacker that attacked Starfire before. Alexis then shifts to wolf form quickly following after Beast Boy. Alexis and Raven then attack the attacker carrying Beast Boy making it drop Beast Boy. The one after Starfire then crashes through the roof with Starfire. While fighting the three attackers they soon start going after Starfire. After a while the attackers knock Starfire outside and trap her in a trash bin and try to take off with her but Robin stop them.

"Teen Titans go!" Cyborg and Robin say together. Blackfire then attacks the attackers and shoots them with her eye beams making them explode.

"Ahh yea! Good times!" Cyborg says.

"Nice shooting tex." Beast Boy says.

"Very nice." Raven says.

"Nicely done." Alexis says.

"How did you know where to hit them?" Robin asks.

"Lucky guess." Blackfire says.

"We could use luck like that. Maybe you outta join the team." Cyborg says.

"Me? A Teen Titan?" Blackfire asks. Soon the group head back to the Tower. Shortly after arriving back Alexis and the others hear commotion outside and go to see and see a spaceship crash and see Starfire and Robin close by it. Alexis and the others then go running over.

"Star! Robin!" Beast Boy says.

"You guys ok?" Cyborg asks as the people in the spaceship then get up.

"Titans get ready." Alexis then shifts to wolf form growling.

"In the name of the grand Cintary Empire you are all under arrest." One of the aliens says holding a badge.

"Uh you cant be the good guys we're the good guys." Beast Boy says.

"And we are Cintary police." One of the aliens says.

"The Tamaranian girl is a liar and a thief. She's committed high crimes throughout the entire Cintary system." The other alien says.

"I have never even been to the Cintary moons." Starfire says.

"But I know someone who has. Where's Blackfire?" Robin asks as he takes off the necklace on Starfire.

"Uh." Beast Boy says as he points to Blackfire as she is flying off.

"Don't worry Star she wont get away with this." Robin says.

"No she will not." Starfire says as she flies after her sister as the two then fight. Shortly after the fight starts one of the aliens captures Blackfire.

"Blackfire of Tamaran you are under arrest." One of the aliens says.

"Farewell sister. Although you did betray and attack me it was still very nice to see you." Starfire says.

"Next time it wont be so nice. I will get out of jail little sister and I will get even." Blackfire says. The group then later go back to the tower after Blackfire being arrested.

"Um Alexis." Starfire says as she comes into Alexis's room.

"Yes?" Alexis asks.

"If it's still alright I would very much like to hang out with you." Starfire says.

"Of course come on I can teach you to draw if you like or we can have a spa day." Alexis suggests.

"I would like both if that's ok." Starfire says. Alexis nods.

"Oh and Alexis." Starfire says.

"Yes Star?" Alexis asks.

"Thank you for talking to me about my sister earlier in the work out area." Starfire says.

"Your welcome." Alexis says.


	7. Divide and conquer

"You know Cinderblock normal the bad guys break out of jail not." Beast says as he, Alexis, and the others arrive at a facility to stop Cinderblock.

"And I can think of five good reasons why you don't wanna break in. One." Robin says as he jumps forward.

"Two." Starfire says.

"Three." Beast Boy says.

"Four." Alexis says.

"Five." Raven says.

"Six." Cyborg says.

"No matter how you do the math it all adds up to you going down. So are you going to go quietly?" Robin asks.

"Or is this gonna get loud?" Cyborg asks as Cinderblock then charges.

"Titans go!" Robin says as they all then attack Cinderblock. After a little while Cinderblock grabs Starfire.

"I am sorry to disappoint you but I am stronger than I look." Starfire says as she then breaks loose from Cinderblock. Beast Boy then turns into a T rex and attacks Cinderblock but gets sent flying back into Alexis and Raven as they're about to attack.

"Whatch out for falling dinosaurs. I'm gonna leave you two alone now." Beast Boy says as he gets an irritated look from Raven and Alexis and runs off. Robin then jumps and grabs onto Cinderblock making him thrash around trying to knock Robin off.

"Thrashing only makes me hold tighter. Robin says as he then jumps off of Cinderblock as Cinderblock was about to hit him with an iron log.

"Now there's an idea." Cyrborg says as he grabs an iron log and starts attacking Cinderblock before Cinderblock hits him sending him back. Starfire then melts the iron log as Cinderblock is about to attack her and Raven. Cinderblock then runs off as Robin helps Cyborg up.

"Wanna give this guy the sonic boom?" Robin asks.

"I got the sonic if you got the boom." Cyborg says as he prepares his blaster.

"Yo rock head!" Cyborg yells as Cinderblock then stops to turn and see Robin and Cyborg running after him to do there combined move but the two mess up and instead there attacks hit Alexis, Starfire, Beast Boy, and Raven allowing Cinderblock to run away bashing through cell walls and prisoners running loose.

"Think again." Raven says as she blocks the exit off so prisoners cant escape.

"Jail break I don't see any jail break." Beast Boy says as police take the prisoners back to the cells.

"None of us would of see one if Cyborg hadn't messed up." Robin says.

"Me? I messed up nothing. You got in my way!" Cyborg says.

"You were too far forward and Cinderblock got away because of it." Robin says.

"You saying this is my fault!?" Cyborg yells.

"Want me to say it again!?" Robin asks as he and Cyborg glare at each other.

"Stop no more mean talking." Starfire says as she gets between Cyborg and Robin.

"Yea if you two are gonna fight we need time to sell tickets." Beast Boy says as Alexis places a hand on his shoulder and gently shakes her head at him.

"Cinderblock escaped no amount of yelling will change that so stop acting like idiots and lets go home." Raven says. Cyborg and Robin then growl at each other before walking off in different directions.

"Loser." Robin says.

"Jerk." Cyborg says.

"What did you say!?" Cyborg and Robin yell as they stop and turn around and face each other.

"You have a problem tin man!?" Robin yells.

"Yea its four feet tall and smells like cheap hair gel!" Cyborg yells.

"Well your an over sized klutz and your feet smell like motor oil!" Robin yells.

"Your bossy your rude you got no taste in music!" Cyborg yells.

"I don't even know why your on this team!" Robin says.

"That makes two of us! I quit!" Cyborg yells as he then walks off. Later he group return back to the tower. While making some brownies Alexis listens as Beast Boy tries calling Cyborg. Starfire then goes over to Beast Boy with some food she made as he hangs up the phone.

"Taste." Starfire says as she puts a spoonful of her food into Beast Boy's mouth making him gag and spit it out.

"What is that cream of toe nails?" Beast Boy asks.

"Pudding of sadness. It is what the people of my planet eat when bad things happen." Starfire says as she tries the pudding and the forces herself to swallow it before shaking her head and going over to Alexis.

"Alexis would you like to try my pudding of sadness?' Starfire asks.

"Sure Starfire." Alexis says as she tries the pudding immediately regretting it.

"Try. It will ease your troubled mind" Starfire says as she goes over to Raven.

"My mind is never troubled. People come. People go. It's pointless to be upset about Cyborg. What?" Raven says as she cracks some screens she is standing next to receiving a stare from Starfire. Starfire then goes off to find Robin. Later Alexis then decides to help Beast Boy with putting dishes in the sink.

"Yo who's turn to do dishes?" Beast Boy asks.

"Cyborg." Robin says as he come over and starts cleaning the dishes.

*Time skip*

After a while Alexis hears the crime alert go off.

"Cinderblock strike again?" Robin asks as he comes into the room.

"We wish." Beast Boy says as they head over to the waste facility to find a giant purple monster eating the waste from barrels.

"That stuff can't be good for you." Robin says as the monster then burbs.

"Nice one." Beast Boy says as the monster then shoots purple goo at the group making them dodge.

"Star let him have it." Robin says as Starfire then attacks the monster making a hole in its stomach.

"Did I let him have too much?" Starfire asks as the monster then restores its self.

"I'm thinking not enough." Beast Boy says as the monster then tries to attack Starfire but Raven pushes her out of the way making the monster miss.

"Maybe he just needs to chill." Robin says as he then attacks the monster freezing its arm making it hit its arms against some pipes breaking the ice. Alexis and the others then attack the monster while avoiding attacks from it. Robin then attacks the monster resulting in him getting sent back flying in purple goo.

"Robin." Starfire asks as she goes over to Robin.

"I'm ok. Sort of." Robin says as he is covered in purple goo.

"And I thought Star's pudding tasted bad." Beast Boy says as he is covered in purple goo as well. Starfire, Raven, an Alexis then attack the monster and get sent back in goo like Robin.

"I feel like the underside of a mornian muck beetle." Starfire says.

"Tell me about it." Raven says as Alexis tries shaking the purple goo from her fur.

"Dude I am not on the menu." Beast Boy says as the monster chases him. Robin then starts wrapping the monster in a cord.

"Maybe the best way to take you down. Is to tie you up." Robin says as he starts trying to bring the monster down. Beast Boy then turns into a Rhino and knocks the monster over giving Starfire, Alexis, and Raven time to use iron to hold the monster down.

"We did it." Starfire says.

"Nice work team." Robin says.

"Yea. Didn't think we'd pull it off without-" Beast Boy gets cut off by Raven elbowing him.

"We finish just in time. Cinderblock's been spotted down town. Come on." Robin says as they then go to leave but stop as the monster then manages to get loose and turn into little monsters.

"Uh. Heads up." Beast Boy says as he and the others run into a room and shut the doors and try to keep the monsters out.

"Five against six not good odds." Beast Boy says.

"Forget the odds we need a plan." Robin says as the monsters start to break through.

"Titans separate!" Robin says as they split up and the monsters come in each taking on a monster. As Alexis is running the monster tackles her. Soon the monsters have Alexis, Beast Boy, Raven, and Starfire all together.

"Teen Titans go!" A couple of voices says as the monsters are about to attack but are stopped by a blast. Alexis and the others look to see Cyborg and Robin and then see a man on the ground unconscious. After the police arrive Alexis watches as they take the man away.

"Look uh sorry about-" Robin gets cut off by Cyborg.

"Yea." Cyborg says.

"So are we cool?" Robin asks.

"Frosty." Cyborg says.

"You made up glorious! I wish to initiate a group hug." Starfire says.

"Pass." Raven says. Starfire then turns to Alexis receiving a giving in sigh and a smile as Alexis then let's Starfire hug her resulting in Starfire giving Alexis a bear hug.

"Yea yea yea warm fuzzies all around. But we still gotta stop Cinderblock." Beast Boy says.

"No we don't. Thought I'd bring a present case you were still mad." Cyborg says showing he has stopped Cinderblock.

"Thanks. But there is still one thing bothering me. Breaking into jail using Plasmus to distract us. The whole plan seems to be a little too smart for Cinderblock." Robin says.

"I been thinking the same thing." Cyborg says.

"Someone must have been pulling the strings but who." Robin says.

"Well whoever they are there no match for the Teen Titans." Cyborg says as he and Robin high five.

"I heard that." Robin says.


	8. Forces of nature

While Raven and Alexis go walking around the corner they see Beast Boy holding a balloon standing next to some kind of contraption he has made.

"What are you doing?" Raven asks scaring Beast Boy.

"Please tell me this isn't another ridiculous prank." Raven says looking at the contraption.

"Ok. It's not a ridiculous prank. It's a brilliant one. Alright check it out. Remember how Cyborg put red dye in my shampoo and I turned brown for two days. Well sisters it's pay back time. I give you Beast Boy the insulate nine thousand. See when chrome dome steps around the corner his foot tugs the string the string trips the lever the lever releases the mother of all rubber bands which sends a balloon load of motor oil flying right at I'm and bloosh! Pretty clever huh?" Beast Boy asks.

"Your a genius." Raven says.

"It's just a clean little dirty fun. Here he comes." Beast Boy says as hears a door and foot steps before grabbing Alexis and Raven and pulling them behind a corner with him.

"I do not think-"Raven gets cut off by Beast Boy.

"Shhh." Beast Boy says as he watches.

"But what if-" Raven gets cut off by Beast Boy.

"Shh." Beast Boy says.

"Why are we hiding?" A voice asks.

"Shh." Beast Boy says as he then realizes it is Cyborg and flips out.

"Cyborg. You can't be Cyborg." Beast Boy says.

"I can't?" Cyborg asks.

"If your you then who's?" Beast Boy asks as he then sees Starfire trip the rope and tries to stop the prank from hitting Starfire but is too late to stop it.

"Starfire?" Beast Boy asks seeing her face covered in motor oil as he goes over to her.

"You ok?" Cyborg asks as he, Alexis, and Raven go over to Starfire.

"This is punishment? I did something wrong?" Starfire asks.

"You didn't. He did." Raven says.

"Star it was.. you weren't supposed to.. I.. I didn't.. heh just remember to change that oil every three thousand miles." Beast Boy says as he laughs nervously. Starfire then gets up.

"On my planet we have a name for those who do such terrible things you are a.. a.. a glorbagneblurnilk!" Starfire yells.

"I'm a what bag?" Beast Boy asks.

"You heard the lady." Cyborg says.

"You are such a glorbag." Raven says.

"I agree you shouldn't have done it." Alexis says.

"Come on you guys can anybody take a joke?" Beast Boy asks as they hear a crack of thunder and then see Robin.

"Titans trouble." Robin says as they then head to a bridge where two boys are making trouble and laughing at the destruction they are causing.

"Hate to break it to you but you guys have a lousy sense of humor. This ends now." Robin says.

"No one gives orders to Thunder and Lightning. Taste my power!" Lightning says as he throws a lightning ball at Alexis and the others making them dodge the attack and start attack Thunder and Lightning.

"Your powers are strong but mine are stronger." Lightning says as Thunder goes over to Alexis and Beast Boy.

"Your powers over the animals ad elements is impressive green and white ones. Rise so we may do battle." Thunder says. Alexis growls protectively as she stands next to Beast Boy who is still on the ground.

"Why are you doing this?" Beast Boy asks.

"Because it is not sporty to attack an unready opponent." Thunder says as Beast Boy stands up.

"No why a you wrecking everything?" Beast Boy asks.

"Because it is amusing." Thunder says.

"Do they look amused?" Beast Boy asks pointing towards the innocent people.

"I-" Thunder gets cut off by Beast Boy.

"This isn't funny! It's wrong!" Beast Boy says as he and Alexis both are then blasted back by Lightning.

"Ahh the trill of victory. Come Thunder we shall seek more amusement." Lightning says as he and his brother leave.

"That was a shock." Beast Boy laughs as Starfire comes over to him before flying off.

"So I'm guessing your still mad?" Beast Boy asks.

"Ok team. We have to find those guys before they do anymore damage. Cyborg search the west side. Raven the east. I'll take down town. Beast Boy you Star and Alex scan from the skies." Robin says.

"Um maybe Cyborg and Alex should come with me instead." Beast Boy says.

"Cyborg can't fly or have Alexis's speed and agility to jump over to building to building." Robin says.

"Oh. Yea." Beast Boy says.

"Have a nice flight my little glorbag." Cyborg says. Beast Boy, Alexis, and Starfire then get on there way searching for Thunder and Lightning soon stopping at a building where some stone statures have been knocked over.

"Well either they were just here or this is the ugliest modern art I've ever seen." Beast Boy says.

"You are not funny. You are a glorbagneblurnilk." Starfire says as she starts walking followed by Alexis.

"Come on Star. You cant stay mad forever. What? Do I have to do the face? You know you cant resist the face." Beast Boy says as he then turns into a cute little kitten. Starfire then keeps walking ignoring Beast Boy.

"She resisted the face. Just talk to me Star. Come on this is no fun." Beast Boy says as he runs over to Starfire.

"Wrong again green one." A voice says revealing to be Thunder and Lightning as they start attacking Alexis, Beast Boy, and Starfire. Alexis and the others start trying to avoid Thunder and Lightning's attack while trying to land attacks of there own. Alexis and Beast Boy soon manage to get Thunder against a wall.

"We don't wanna hurt you and I don't think you wanna hurt us." Beast Boy says.

"Pain does not amuse us." Thunder says.

"Could of fooled me. Keep playing rough and innocent people will get hurt." Beast Boy says as a red blast then blasts through some of the stones and debris falls onto Starfire.

"Star!" Beast Boy and Alexis yell.

"Your gifts are your own. Who are they to tell you how to use them?" A voice asks sounding like an elderly man.

"And who are you that commands such power? Show yourself!" Lightning says.

"As you wish. I am but a humble old man who's power is drawn from nature like your own. Come with me and so is show as much destruction as you please." An elderly man says.

"Yes. More fun!" Lightning says.

"Will we harm anyone?" Thunder asks.

"What!? The green and white ones has poisoned your mind." Lightning says.

"This destruction will we harm the innocent?" Thunder asks.

"Would it matter if you did? You are unique. Gifted. Better. Why should anything interfere with your enjoyment? I am going. Follow if you wish." The elderly man says as he starts walking.

"Come brother. And leave your foolish thoughts behind." Lightning says as and his brother leave with the elderly man.

"Star? Starfire? Where are you? Come on give us a sign here. You have to be alright ok. Cause I.. it was just a joke you know.. back at the tower and... I'm sorry. I never said it but I'm really really sorry it was supposed to be funny and you could've been hurt and I'm a total glorbag." Beast Boy says as he realizes Alexis is no longer digging in the debris with him and looks to see Starfire and Alexis standing behind him.

"Starfire!" Beast Boy says as he turns into a kitten and jumps into Starfire's arms nuzzling her as Alexis barks and licks Starfire's hand.

"I am glad you both are unharmed as well." Starfire giggles happily. Beast Boy then jumps out of Starfire's arms as he turns human.

"I am so sorry. You've gotta forgive me." Beast Boy begs.

"I already have. Now those evil brothers must be made to apologize." Starfire says.

"I don't think they are evil. I think they're just like me." Beast Boy says. Alexis and the others then get on there way to find the brothers.

"Burn fire burn it all!" The elderly man says as Alexis and the others arrive and see a giant fire monster.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you! Play with fire. Your going to get burned." Robin says as he and the others then avoid an attack from the fire monster and then see it start heading for the city.

"Good. Very good." The elderly man says.

"Brother. What have we done?" Thunder asks.

"Titans go!" Robin says as he and the others then start trying to stop the fire monster.

"Flames cant spread if there's nothing to burn azarath metrion zinthos!" Raven says as she uses her powers to pulls some trees out of the ground.

"Good idea raven. Beast Boy! Alexis! Starfire! Help her out!" Robin says as Alexis, Starfire, and Beast Boy then start using there powers to knock down trees trying to get them out of the way of the fire monster. Cyborg then uses his blaster cannon to blast dirt at the monster making it look like it is out.

"Is he out?" Beast Boy asks as the monster then ignites again.

"You had to ask." Raven says. Alexis and the others then continue trying to fight the fire monster as Robin goes after the elderly man. As Alexis, Raven, Cyborg, and Starfire get blasted back by the fire monster they get blasted back by lightning and see its Thunder and Lightning. Alexis and Beast Boy then stand between the others and Thunder.

"Stand aside white and green ones." Thunder says as he, Alexis, and Beast Boy charge at each other until Thunder puts them into some kind of purple mist.

"I do not wish to harm you." Thunder says.

"But you wanna destroy homes and innocent lives." Beast Boy says.

"How can you not want to harm us and want to do all this damage that will hurt the innocent." Alexis says.

"No." Thunder says.

"Then what are you fighting for?" Beast Boy asks.

"My brother and I. The old one says we are unique. Gifted. Better." Thunder says.

"Gifts don't make you better just different its how you use them that counts." Beast Boy says. The purple mist then disappears and Thunder then attacks his brother as he was about to attack Starfire.

"You betray me." Lightning says.

"We have done wrong my brother our fun must stop." Thunder says.

"No one commands Lightning not even Thunder." Lightning says as he blasts Thunder back.

"Those houses go the whole city could go we gotta stop the fire!" Cyborg says.

"How?" Raven asks.

"Anyway we can." Cyborg says as thy begin trying to fight the fire monster back as it gets closer to the city until it starts raining destroying the fire monster. Alexis and the others then begin cheering as the monster is destroyed. Alexis and Beast Boy then go over to Thunder and Lightning as they see the coming over.

"I am sorry for the trouble we have made." Thunder says.

"I am also sorry." Lightning says.

"You have taught us much green and white ones. Thank you." Thunder says as he shakes hands with Alexis and Beast Boy.

"Don't thank us. Thank the person who taught us." Beast Boy says.

"And thank you for helping to defeat the flame monster." Starfire says. Later the group then stands on top of the hill above the city and looks at a rainbow as the rain has stopped.

"So Slade wants to destroy the city? Question is why?" Cyborg asks.

"I don't know. But I will find out and he wont get away with it." Robin says.

"So am I still you know glorbag?" Beast Boy asks.

"Hmm no. I believe you are more of a milnipwusurloop." Starfire says.

"Sweet! Go Beast Boy I'm a milnip who's ur wusurloop.. huh.. that is a good thing right Star?" Beast Boy asks as they begin walking home.


	9. Asking Alexis

The next day Beast Boy has Alexis for a walk him.

"Alexis can I talk to you about something?" Beast Boy asks.

"Sure what's bothering you Beast Boy?" Alexis asks.

"It's just I never really thought that I would ever meet another girl like Terra I never thought I would be able to move on from her after she betrayed us like she did and now she is gone I never thought I would ever be happy again that is until I met you Alexis. Alexis you've been there for me since we met. I found my happiness in you. Which is why I would like to ask you if you would like to be my girlfriend?" Beast Boy asks.

"Yes Beast Boy I would love to." Alexis says happily as she gently kisses Beast Boy on the cheek. Beast Boy then gently kisses Alexis on the lips and smiles before running around shifting into different animals acting happy.

"Yes. Oh yea baby." Beast Boy says as she runs around happily. Alexis smiles as Beast Boy then turns into a wolf and starts to run around as a wolf with him and the two then play and run around.


	10. The Prophecy

As Alexis is laying down outside Raven's door watching over Raven like Robin had asked Alexis to do she hears gasping from inside Raven's room an goes in quickly to see what's wrong.

"Raven are you ok?" Alexis asks.

"Yes Alex I'm alright... but would you cared if you stayed in here with me to keep me company?" Raven asks.

"Of course Raven." Alexis says as she lays down near Raven.

"Alexis thanks for allowing me to talk to you about a lot of this stuff a while back when Slade first went after me your the only person I feel like truly understands." Raven says.

"Well part of that may be from where I understand where your coming from in a way. I mean apart from having dangerous powers that often spring out of control because they're connected to my emotions I always have wolves after me because of my powers so I can relate." Alexis says kindly as she lays her head down resting.

"It's my destiny. There has to be a way to change it I know there is. I just need a little help finding it." Raven says as she looks through her books.

"Raven the only person who is cable of who is in control of your destiny is you yes things will happen but that doesn't mean that they don't happen without reason. Things will be ok in the end." Alexis says.

"Do you really believe that Alex?" Raven asks as she continues looking through her books.

"Truth. No. I'm just as worried as you. But I meant what I said about you are in control you control your destiny no one else." Alexis says. Alexis then gets up as she hears Raven gasp again and looks to see the symbol that was on Slade.

"No. This has to be wrong." Raven says as she drops all of her books but one. Alexis then takes a closer look at the page as she reads it.

"Alexis you cant say anything nothing promise me you'll keep it between us?" Raven asks.

"But-" Alexis the get cut off by Raven.

"Promise me Alexis. Please I promise I'll keep trying but until I find a way I want you to promise me you wont say anything I don't want false hope." Raven says. Alexis then sighs.

"Alright." Alexis says as Robin then knocks on Raven's door.

"Uh. Any luck finding the symbol?" Robin asks as Raven hides the book.

"No it's not in any of my books." Rave says.

"Are you ok Raven? You look a little well paler." Robin asks as he opens Raven's door and Raven walks over to the door.

"It's nothing I just haven't been able to meditate lately." Raven says.

"Look I know Slade scared you but we'll find out why he was after you." Robin says as Alexis walks over.

"Slade doesn't concern me." Raven says as the alarm goes off.

"Friends come quickly." Starfire says as she calls for everyone to get where she is. Once everyone is with Starfire they see the symbol on a big sheet of paper.

"Cyborg was correct. This symbol is not of the Earth and what I have discovered is most disturbing. Please give your attention to this spodgerent. In the folklore of the zargac nomads markings such as these were used as praylude to the ghoulding." Starfire says.

"Actually-" Beast Boy then gets cut off by Starfire.

"A savage ritual that requires all zargac to consume fast quantities of bortha worms and-" Starfire then gets cut off by Beast Boy pulling a spot off the symbol.

"It's tofu calzone my bad." Beast Boy says.

"Oh. Nevermind." Starfire says as the alarm goes off showing its Slade and head to where he was spotted and see him setting fire to where he is.

"Vandalism I'd say you hit an all new low Slade." Robin says.

"The Teen Titans nice of you to drop by but as you can see I'm right in the middle of something. I'll deal with you in a few minutes." Slade says.

"No we'll deal with you now." Robin says.

"You cant always have what you want Robin." Slade says as he attacks Alexis and the others as they then dodge his attack as he then takes off running.

"Titans split up and take him down." Robin says as the group split up and go after Slade soon finding him after Robin and attack him until Slade disappears. The group then meet back up at an old library.

"Everything in a three block radius has been destroyed except this. Slade left it standing for a reason." Robin says.

"According to the city master plan this is the original town library but its been abandoned for decades." Cyborg says.

"No wonder this place is a dump." Beast boy says as he kicks a column making it come down along with another column and the library sign revealing the mark.

"The mark of scath. Slade told me the name." Robin says as he goes with the others to open the door.

"Wait we shouldn't go in it's probably a trap." Raven says.

"It's also our only lead we'll just have to chance it." Robin says as Starfire opens the doors and they go inside.

"Dudes even without the creepy librarians I'm not digging this place." Beast boy says as they come to a dead end.

"It's a dead end." Robin says.

"There's nothing here can we go now." Raven says as a door then opens next to Beast Boy scaring him.

"Uh I mean cool secret passage. You go first." Beast Boy says. Cyborg then turns on his light and goes down the path.

"I did not realize libraries housed such unpleasant sculptures." Starfire says looking around at the statues.

"They don't. This part of the building is old I'm I mean old old like before the city was built." Cyborg says as the room then lights up with the mark of scath everywhere.

"Raven?" Robin asks as he notices Raven acting weird as she takes off running with Robin and Alexis right behind her.

"Raven are you ok?" Robin asks.

"This place it's I shouldn't be here it's all wrong." Raven says.

"What's going on Raven? What aren't you telling me?" Robin asks.

"I can't explain I just need to leave I cant go back in there.

"Alex I know you know what Raven isn't telling me and I know you probably wont tell me so at least do this. Keep an eye on Raven stay with her and protect her." Robin asks.

"Will do." Alexis says as she shifts to wolf form and goes to find Raven. Once back at the tower Alexis finds Raven in her room.

"Alex go back to the others I'll be ok." Raven says.

"I cant Raven. Robin asked me to keep you safe. And besides I'm not gonna let you out of my sight until we find a way to beat this. So you can yell at me all you want I'm not leaving." Alexis says.

"Fine." Raven says as she gets the book out from under her bed and pours some kind of white powder around herself and Alexis and lights some candles.

"You might be able stop me from meditating." Raven says as she start chanting a spell pulling herself and Alexis through a portal.

"Um Raven where are we?" Alexis asks as she looks around.

"Azarath. My last hope." Raven says.

"I guess I'll follow you." Alexis say receiving a nod from Raven as the two start walking through the city.

"Hello? Not like I expected a parade but.." Raven says as she and Alex then see a white bird and follow it to the top of a building and then see a women in a white cloak holding the bird as she starts walking.

"Arella. No wait I've come back. Mother please help me." Raven says as the women then stops.

"You always had a home here my child but help we could not give." Arella says as she looks at Alexis receiving a slight snarl from her.

"The prophecy it's happening you have to tell me how to stop it." Raven says.

"Nothing could be done. The promise of your birth was absolute." Arella says.

"I don't believe you. There has to be a way. I don't wanna be this. I don't wanna help him. Mother I'm afraid." Raven says.

"You forever had the love of your people Raven even knowing what you would become and what that would bring as well I can see the love of your friends as well from this one certainly. It was too late for Earth just as it was too late for Azarath." Arella says as a flash of white light then happens and the city around Raven and Alexis turn to fire and ash.

"No. Come on Alex we need to go." Raven says as she creates a portal for her and Alexis to back to Earth to go help the others. Once back in the room with the others Alexis and Raven see Slade using some type of magic to hold the rest of the team and put them in pain.

"Struggling only makes it worse and how I hate to see you suffer. This wont hurt a bit." Slade says as he is about to finish the group off.

"Wanna bet?" Raven asks as she throws a large piece of the wall at Slade knocking him away from the rest of the team. The rest of the team then look up to see Alexis growling viciously and Raven looking very ticked off.

"I told you to leave them out of this." Raven says as Alexis goes over to the others helping them up.

"How sweet you've come back to save your friends. Your only delaying there pain and yours." Slade says.

"Well what are you waiting for? Aren't you gonna attack? Reduce me to ashes? Or did your master forbid you from hurting me? Did he order you to keep his jem safe?" Raven asks as she walks over to Slade.

"So Raven has the jem?" Cyborg asks.

"No Raven is the jem." Robin says.

"I'll be sure to give him your regards." Slade says as he tries to leave but Raven stops him.

"I'm not finished yet. This time I have a message for you. You tell him that he'll have to destroy me before I help him." Raven says as she throws Slade across the room.

"You can tell him yourself the hour is near." Slade says as Raven attacks him.

"I'm not afraid of you anymore." Raven says.

"You might not fear me but look who is afraid of you." Slade says pointing to Alexis and the others as he leaves.

"Raven?" Beast boy asks. The group then head back to the tower and start having Raven explain.

"The ancient order used the name scath to protect the true identity of their master. We know him as Trigon." Raven says.

"Are you serious that's who we're up against? Oh man." Cyborg says.

"His cruelty is legendary even on my world." Starfire says.

"So what makes you go all glowy in the dark?" Beast boy asks.

"It's a warning it means Trigon is coming. And the way he gets here is through me. I'm not just a person I'm a portal." Raven says.

"But Raven why you?" Robin asks.

"Because Trigon is my father. Bad things are going to happen soon really bad things and it's gonna be my fault. I thought I could handle this alone. I tried but I was wrong." Raven says.

"For confiding in us we are most humbled." Stafire says.

"I only have one question how do we stop him?" Cyborg asks.

"We don't." Raven says.

"But that doesn't mean we still cant try." Beast Boy says.


	11. The End PT 1

As Alexis goes into the kitchen she sees Raven cooking breakfast and go over to the others.

"Morning. Pancakes?" Raven asks holding a plate full of pancakes.

"Uh..thanks." Beast boy says.

"What is the occasion?" Starfire asks.

"Can't I just do something nice for my friends?" Raven asks.

"Um yea but.." Cyborg says.

"You never have before." Beast boy says.

"Guess there's a first time for everything." Beast boy says as he, Starfire, Alexis, Cyborg, and Robin all try the pancakes and soon they each except for Starfire spit them out.

"Don't you think its nice of Raven to make us breakfast." Robin says.

"Even though the girl has no idea how to cook. Oops did I say that out loud. Yum!" Cyborg says.

"Burnt on the outside yet runny on the outside just like the incinerated gogaroaches of my home world. More please. What a glorious way to start the day." Starfire says as she is eating her pancakes with mustard as everyone then gives her their pancakes.

"So I was thinking after breakfast you guys wanna you hang out or something?" Raven asks as an alarm then goes off.

"It'll have to wait." Robin says as they go into town and find Plasmas.

"Plasmas it's just Plasmas." Raven says.

"Yea but he's still as ugly as ever." Beast boy says. The group soon manage to get Plasmas back to his human state and then him go right back to his other state. After a while of fighting Plasmas the group is able to defeat him thanks to Raven.

"Uh nice work Raven." Robin says.

"Who wants pizza?" Raven asks as the group then head to the pizza place. After a while the group soon only leave one slice of pizza left.

"I deserve the last slice I was covered in goo." Cyborg says.

"No way dude I totally deserve the last slice I got sneezed on." Beast boy says.

"I flew through the goo the slice is mine." Starfire says as the guys give her the last slice.

"Your awfully quiet." Robin says.

"Just enjoying hanging out with my friends." Raven says as the group then go for a walk.

"Dude find a penny pick it up something something good luck its my lucky day." Beast boy says dancing as he found a penny making Alexis laugh.

"Anyone up for a game of extreme stank ball after lunch?" Cybrog asks holding a stinky ball of clothes.

"Yea sure." Raven says.

"But you hate anything extreme.. or stanky." Beast boy says.

"Maybe I never gave it a chance." Raven says.

"Raven would you still have time to join me and Alexis in the painting of the toe nails later today." Starfire asks.

"Sounds like fun." Raven says.

"Okay Raven what gives? Pancakes? Pizza? Stank ball? Toenails?" Robin asks.

"Yea and she hasn't called me stupid all day. Did someone replace Raven with a Raven robot?" Beast boy asks.

"I just want everyone to have a nice day today. Come on we have a lot to do before sunset." Raven says as the sun then turns dark and it goes to nighttime and Raven starts acting strangely.

"What's going on?" Beast Boy asks.

"Raven. Why didn't you tell us." Robin says as Raven falls to the ground with the mark of scath on her body and everyone runs over to her.

"It's happening isn't it?" Robin asks.

"Please Raven today is the day? It is?" Starfire asks.

"The end of the world." Raven says. Cyborg then picks Raven up as they get back to the tower.

"Ok everyone just as we planned." Robin says.

"Where are you taking me?" Raven asks.

"You said there was nothing we could do we didn't agree so we've been preparing for this day." Robin says as a door to a room opens up.

"You did all this for me?" Raven asks.

"We're ready to take on Trigon." Robin says.

"No you can't be just go save yourselves." Raven says.

"We're not giving up neither are you. Raven our plan is simple you are the portal. Trigon needs you to open the portal." Robin says.

"But if Trigon cant get to the portal then he cant take over." Cyborg says.

"So all we must do is keep the Trigon from getting to Raven." Starfire says.

"You cant." Raven says.

"We will." Robin says as they walk into the room and Cyborg puts Raven down.

"You'll be safe in here. Everything's ready. I've installed all the latest of the state of the art technology. Nothing alive is getting in here." Cyborg says.

"And these symbols should keep out everything else we took them out of your books." Starfire says.

"Just incase you need some extra mojo." Beast boy says.

"This is all great but its not gonna make a difference. Today the prophecy will be fulfilled. Trigon is coming there's no stopping him." Raven says.

"There's never been a villain we couldn't stop before." Robin says.

"Trigon isn't a villain he is the incarnation of evil the source of all darkness the-" Raven then gets cut off by Beast boy.

"Ok bad dude we get it." Beast boy says.

"No you don't. You don't know Trigon." Raven says.

"And Trigon doesn't know the Titans. Stay in here we'll be watching from up there if you need us." Robin says.

"For luck." Beast boy says as he gives Raven the penny he found as everyone leaves.

"So far everything seems pretty much normal." Cyborg says.

"Yep just your normal last day on Earth." Beast boy says.

"It's no one's last day." Robin says.

"Everything is going to be okay yes?" Starfire asks.

"I hope so." Robin says.

"The Trigon has contacted her we must assist." Starfire says.

"She's safest if she stays in there." Robin says.

"Robin's right besides we got company

"Alexis you go down to where Raven is. Guard the door even if nothing can get in there we want to make sure they don't get to Raven." Robin says.

"Alright." Alexis says.

"And no matter what you hear do not leave that door." Robin says. Alexis nods.

"Be careful Angel." Beast boy says.

"I will. You be careful as well." Alexis says as she quickly kisses Beast boy on the lips before shifting to wolf form and going down to guard the door where Raven is. As Alexis gets down to the door she sees Raven walking towards her.

"Raven where are you going?" Alexis asks.

"Alexis I have to do this even if it means going through you if you wont fight with me then stand aside you of all people should understand why I'm giving myself up." Raven says. Alexis then sighs.

"Raven please... I'm begging you we can stop this." Alexis says.

"No we can't Alex and you know it." Raven says as she walks past Alexis heading outside with Alexis right behind her. Once outside Alexis and Raven see Slade and a bunch of fire monsters.

"Stop!" Raven says making the fire monsters put Beast boy, Cyborg, Starfire, and Robin down.

"Raven!?" Cyborg asks.

"I will go with you." Raven says.

"We won't let them take you." Robin says.

"You need to get back in the safety room please." Starfire says.

"I cant hide from my destiny any longer." Raven says.

"No." Beast boy says as Raven then uses her powers to knock Alexis and the rest of the Titans out. As Alexis and the others wake up they notice Raven is gone along with Slade and the fire monsters.

"Raven." Robin says.

"She really packs a wallop." Cyborg says.

"No kidding." Alexis says.

"Dude we we're only trying to help her." Beast boy says.

"I fear it is too late to assist her."Starfire says.

"It's never too late." Robin says.

"She's making her way back to the old library." Cyborg says.

"Let's go." Robin says as they head over to the library where Raven is. Once there group fight there way through fire monsters until they see Raven.

"It has already begun and there is no stopping what is meant to be." Raven says.

"Your willing to give up on everything all because of some prophecy you heard as a child? What if it's wrong?" Robin asks.

"Robin. I know what I know." Raven says.

"I don't except that. You can take control you can make it not happen." Robin says.

"I've known my whole life that this day was going to come. I tried to control the dark side of me. I tried to do good things. To fight evil and hope that would make up for the horrible thing I'm destined to do." Raven says.

"But no one knows there destiny there cant possibly be things you know." Robin says.

"There are some things I didn't know. Like how I would make such wonderful friends. All I wanted was to make your last day perfect. Instead you spent it worrying about me." Raven says.

"That's what friends do." Robin says.

"And as my friends you have to let me go." Raven says as she uses her powers to trap Alexis and the others blocking them off from her as she then heads for the top of a pillar shaped like a hand. Alexis and the others then start attacking the shield Raven used to trap them but it does no good as Raven then reaches the top.

"The jem was born of evils fire the jem shall be his portal he comes to claim he comes to sire the end of all things mortal." Raven says as she starts glowing red with he mark of sach.

"No!" Robin yells. The red marks on Raven then come off her body and circle her.

"Raven!" Starfire yells as Raven then becomes the portal and Trigon then comes through the portal.

"The Earth is mine!" Trigon says.


	12. The End PT 2

"The Earth is mine!" Trigon yells as he makes a red flash knocking Alexis and the others out. As Alexis wakes up she notices she isn't with the others and notices that the city has been destroyed. As Alexis gets up and starts walking around she notices the people in the city have been turned to a statue like form.

"Oh no. All these innocent people." Alexis says as she walks around. As Alexis is walking around she then notices a raven and follows it to the top of a building where she finds the others.

"I'm glad you made it." Cyborg says.

"Robin you are unharmed." Starfire says.

"Angel your ok!" Beast boy says as he runs over hugging Alexis.

"I'm grateful you are ok as well." Alexis says as she hugs Beast boy back.

"I saw something out there in the city it lead me here." Robin says.

"It lead all of us here. Almost all of us." Beast boy says.

"We're the only ones left." Cyborg says.

"But how have we survived?" Starfire asks.

"It was Raven. She saved us. I don't know how but she did." Beast boy says.

"Back at the tower when Raven knocked us out the last thing I heard was her voice. It said be safe she did something. Something that protected us from Trigon." Robin says.

"As if it matters. Look around. There's nothing left. What's the point?" Cyborg asks.

"Hope. That's the point. As long as we're still here we still have a chance. And that's why we're going to keep fighting. For Raven." Robin says as he puts his hand out.

"For Raven." Starfire says as she puts her hand in.

"For Raven." Cyborg says as he puts his hand in.

"For Raven." Alexis says as she puts her hand in.

"For Raven." Beast boy says as a power appears around the groups hands sending them back a few feet.

"Ok that felt weird." Cyborg says.

"Raven may not have been able to stop Trigon from coming but she left us a way to fight him. She gave us some of her power." Robin says.

"And it grows stronger when we stand as one." Starfire says. The group then head over to find Trigon and once finding him they start attacking him. The group then stop attacking for the moment seeing Trigon sitting on what's left of their tower.

"Trigon stand up and fight." Robin says.

"Insignificant insects." Trigon says.

"I think it's time to hit him hard." Robin says.

"Your positive we're not going to accidentally microwave our brains?" Beast boy asks.

"I have used Raven's powers once before. They are controlled by emotions the more we feel the more energy is released." Stafire says.

"In other words get angry." Cyborg says as they join hands and start to use the powers Raven gave them.

"Azarath metrion zinthos." The group say at the same time before attacking Trigon.

"You may think it wise to attack me while I gather my strength but as you can see not even a farewell blessing from my daughter can help you. Be gone." Trigon says as he uses his powers to knock Alexis and the others flying back into a hole in the city.

"Guess that wasn't angry enough." Cyborg says.

"Of all the places to crash and burn. Why it have to be here." Beast boy says as he notices they are in the room where Trigon came through the portal.

"Please I wish to leave." Starfire says.

"And go where? The whole world is toast and the only person who'd know what to do is... we could really use her help right now." Cyborg says.

"I know what we saw but I still cant believe it. It just doesn't feel like Raven's really gone." Robin says.

"That's because she isn't." A voice says revealing to be Slade.

"Slade." Robin says as the group then attack Slade.

"What's the matter Slade? Had enough already?" Robin says seeing Slade not fighting back.

"Sorry to disappoint your Robin but I'm not here to fight I'm here to help." Slade says as he stands up.

"We don't need your help." Beast boy says.

"Yes you seem to have everything under control. Raven can still be saved." Slade says as Starfire pins him to a wall.

"You will not dishonor our friend with your trickery." Starfire says.

"Whatever your selling we're not buying." Cyborg says.

"Think of me what you will but what Trigon did even I wouldn't wish on this world." Slade says.

"It's a little late for sorry." Cyborg says.

"You mistake my generosity for regret Cyborg. I only offer my assistants because it suits me." Slade says as Starfire lets go of him.

"But we saw Raven become the portal she was destroyed." Starfire says.

"Raven has fulfilled the prophecy of her birth that part of her existence is complete but another part still remains for the moment." Slade says.

"Why are you doing this? What's in it for you?" Robin asks.

"My reasons are my own. Do you want your friend back or not?" Slade asks.

"Just tell us where she is and we'll take it from there." Cyborg says.

"This is a journey only one of you may take." Slade says.

"No deal she's our friend all of us are going." Beast boy says.

"Then your friend is doomed to oblivion. You fail to see Trigon is all seeing his mind can be at any place at any time. For us to succeed Trigon's attention must be occupied." Slade says.

"And how do you except us to do that we already tried fighting him look where that got us." Cyborg says.

"It's the end of the world did you think it would be easy. I don't expect you to win I don't even expect you to live only endure." Slade says.

"I'll go with you." Robin says.

"Robin no." Starfire says.

"If there's even the slightest chance to save Raven what choice do we have." Robin says.

"The journey to this world has taken much of Trigon's power. With this you might be able to survive. It's a ring of Azar forge by the same order that imprisoned Trigon. I know from experience that it works." Slade says as Starfire takes the ring.

"I know you can do it." Robin says as he hugs Starfire.

"It may get ugly but don't worry we'll keep him busy." Cyborg says.

"Yea. Just wait until Trigon gets slapped with my patented wet willy menover." Beast boy says.

"Yea well give him a run for his money." Alexis says.

"He wont know what hit him." Robin says.

"Your goodbyes are really quite touching but we have work to do." Slade says as he starts walking.

"I'll bring her back. I promise." Robin says as he follows Slade. The group then head to fight Trigon.

"I believe we have his attention." Starfire says as they land on a rock. Trigon then breathes lava at the group but it does nothing.

"You carry a ring of Azar. No doubt a relic from a former minion. It matters not fighting you is beneath me." Trigon says as he uses his powers to make gray versions of Alexis, Cyborg, Beast boy, and Starfire with red eyes. Alexis then shifts to wolf form growling soon followed her gray version.

"Heh I always figured I was taller." Beast boy says as Trigon laughs.

"I maybe the source of all darkness but you are your own worst enemies." Trigon says.

"Raven wasn't the only one with a bad side." Negative Cyborg says as he hits Cyborg. The group then start fighting there negative doubles. Alexis then tries tackling her negative double but gets pinned.

"Nice try sweetie but I know every move you have." Negative Alexis says as Alexis then shoves her off and sends her flying back at rock. Negative Alexis then jumps and pins Alexis by her neck.

"Aww what's the matter puppy where's your pack to help you? Oh silly me it slipped my mind your entire family is dead because of you." Negative Alexis. Tears then form in Alexis eyes as she then grabs her negative double by the throat and throws her at the ground before lunging at her.


	13. The End PT 3

As Alexis and the others meet up they begin to realize they cant beat their negative doubles.

"I hate to say it but four eyes has a point my but can't take much more kicking." Beast boy says.

"It can and it will. We must keep the Trigon occupied." Starfire says.

"Then so long as those all seeing eyes are looking at us he wont go looking for Robin." Cyborg says.

"Wanna bet." Negative Cyborg says as he blasts Cyborg. Negative Starfire then goes and tells Trigon what the group is trying to do.

"I know." Trigon says.

"He knows?" Beast boy asks.

"He knows he's just been toying with us." Cyborg says.

"I was aware of this rescue mission before your small minds had even conceived it and I've known from the beginning that your plan presents no threat. You fail to comprehend the depth of my power and you fail to apprehend the departure of your friend. Some relic of my daughter may exist but the Raven you know is lost forever." Trigon says. The group then go back to fighting their negative doubles until they meet up again.

"Dude I had no idea I was this tough." Beast boy says.

"Your not. I could kick your butt any day of the week." Cyborg says.

"If we cannot defeat ourselves perhaps we can defeat each other.

"Switch!" Beast boy and Cyborg yell as Cyborg goes for negative Beast Boy, Alexis goes for negative Cyborg, Stafire goes for negative Alexis, and Beast boy goes for negative Starfire. The group soon defeat the negative doubles and the doubles return to the bodies they came from.

"Told you I could kick your butt." Cyborg says as Trigon then comes over.

"Um he's coming over here I really don't like that he's coming over here." Beast boy says.

"Your victory has no meaning you merely prolonged your suffering. The rule of mortals has ended this world belongs to me!" Trigon says as he summons a bunch of fire monsters.

"Run!" Cyborg yells as they run. As the group get knocked down to the group by the fire monsters they then notice Robin is back.

"Robin!" Starfire says.

"Dude your alive!" Beast boy says as they go running over to Robin and then notice a little girl who looks like Raven in a white cloak.

"Raven?" Cyborg asks. Robin then explains about Raven.

"So her powers are gone? She really can't help us?" Cyborg asks.

"At least we still got that ring of Azar thingy so Trigon cant- oh crud." Beast boy says as he sees the ring is broken.

"This is it one final attack him or us. All or nothing. This is your story Raven and I'm not sure what happens next. I know it seems hopeless but I believe that when the time is right you will know what to do." Robin says as Trigon then finds them.

"What strange vermin cower beneath my rocks?" Trigon asks.

"Now!" Robin says.

"I have endured your existence long enough." Trigon says as Alexis and the others attack him until Trigon knocks them unconscious.

"You may have created me but you were never my father." Raven says as Alexis and the others wake up to Raven being back to her old age and her attacking Trigon.

"Fathers are kind. Fathers protect you. Fathers raise you. I was protected by the monks of Azarath. I was raised by my friends. They are my family. This is my home and you are not welcome here. Azarath metrion zinthos!" Raven yells as she destroys her father and returns the world back to normal.

"Raven that was-" Starfire then gets cut off by Cyborg.

"Unbelievable." Cyborg says.

"No it wasn't. Somebody believed." Raven says as she hugs Robin.

"Welcome back." Robin says.

"Ok your freaking me out here. The white robe and smile are weird enough but hugs! Are you still you?" Beast boy asks.

"Blue is still my favorite color and don't get used to the smile cause your still not funny." Raven says as Beast boy then hugs her.

"Raven." Beast boy says.

"Quit it." Raven says as the group then head back to the tower.

"All right y'all four eyes is history all his ghoulies are gone and we just saved the whole dang universe. Who wants french toast?" Cyborg asks.

"Oh yes me please. I shall consume them with gravy and the butter of peanuts." Starfire says.

"And I've got enough tofu bacon for everybody who wants it." Beast boy says.

"So just enough for you?" Cyborg asks.

"Exactly." Beast boy says as Starfire takes the bacon and tries to be funny with it.

"Slade got away?" Raven asks.

"If he ever shows his face again we'll be ready." Robin says.

"How do you do it Robin?" Raven asks.

"Do what?" Robin asks.

"Keep hoping after everything that happened. After everything I did how did you manage to still hope it would all work out?" Raven asks.

"Because of you. You don't realize it Raven but your the most hopeful person I've ever met. From the day you were born they said you were evil. Created to do unspeakable things. But you wished for more. You dared to hope that you could be a hero." Robin says.

"I thought it was all over. And now suddenly." Raven says.

"You have your whole life ahead of you. You can decide your own destiny." Robin says.

"I guess in the end there really is no end just new beginnings. So what's the deal are we having a party in here or not?" Raven asks as she then heads over to Alexis.

"Alexis I wanted to thank you." Raven says.

"For what?" Alexis asks.

"For being there even when I didn't want you to be. I'm glad I've got a friend like you." Raven says.

"Your welcome Raven." Alexis says.


	14. Hide and Seek

"Raven calling Robin over." Raven says as she calls Robin on her communicator while she and Alexis are at the train station for there mission.

"Robins communicator may I help you?" Beast boy asks as he picks up Robin's communicator.

"Beast boy put Robin on." Raven says.

"He's fighting crime at the moment maybe can be of assistance." Beast boy says.

"Alexis and I are at the train station and no ones here. Are you sure this we're in the right place?" Raven asks.

"Yup that's the pick up spot." Beast boy says.

"What if they don't show? Are we suppose to just hang around here in the middle of nowhere forever?" Raven asks.

"Stay put. Robin's trusting the both of you to meet that team and get them to the place where the brotherhood of evil cant get to them." Beast boy says as a vehicle then stops and drops off three little kids.

"Are you Raven and Alexis?" A little boy asks.

"You've gotta be kidding. Robin." Raven says as she then call Robin's communicator getting Beast boy again.

"Robin's communicator may I-" Beast boy then gets cut off by Raven.

"Put Robin on. Now!" Raven says.

"Uh he's kind of in the middle of something." Beast boy says.

"Well tell him I don't do babysitting." Raven says.

"Raven told me to tell you she doesn't babysit. Robin says you have to." Beast boy says.

"Can't Alexis do it by herself or have someone else team with her. Starfire likes people or Cyborg." Raven says.

"Everyone else is on other missions. Your gonna have-" Beast boy then gets cut off as he has to get off quickly.

"Are you gonna help us ladies?" A girl asks.

"Which one are you?" Raven asks.

"Melvin." The girl says.

"Melvin huh. Your the leader of this team?" Raven asks.

"I guess. There always following me around." Melvin says.

"Alright Melvin. We'll take you and your team to the drop off but that's it." Raven says.

"Here comes the train." Alexis says as the train approaches and the boy with the blanket starts crying as the two other kids hold Raven's hands.

"What's wrong with that one?" Raven asks.

"I don't know. What's wrong Timmy?" Melvin asks.

"Nobody holding my hand." Timmy cries.

"Melvin hold Timmy's hand." Raven says.

"I can't. I gotta hold Bobby's hand. Bobby's afraid of trains." Melvin says as she is holding her other hand in the air.

"Right Bobby is afraid of trains. Timmy you'll just have to hold his hand." Raven says gesturing to the youngest of the tree kids. The group then get on the train heading to there next destination.

"Just a two hour train ride and it'll all be over." Raven says.

"Yea then we can meet up with the others too." Alexis says as she and Raven notice the kids are staring at them.

"You've all got powers. What can you do?" Raven asks.

"Bobby can dance wanna see?" Melvin asks.

"Uh no." Raven says.

"Mine!" Timmy yells as the youngest kid spits out his pacifier and starts chewing on Timmy's blanket as Timmy starts fussing.

"Quiet! We're going to play a game. It's called don't bother Raven and Alexis. Rule number one no talking." Raven yells making all three kids hush. Raven and Alexis then close there eyes.

"Azarath metrion zinthos." Raven says as she and Alexis then open there eyes to see the kids are gone.

"Uh where'd they go?" Alexis asks.

"Good idea Robin put Raven and Alexis in charge of the kids." Raven says as she and Raven start looking for the kids soon finding the first two and then Melvin way in the back.

"Melvin what are you doing in here?" Raven asks.

"Bobby couldn't fit in our car." Melvin says.

"Melvin you and the boys really shouldn't sneak off on your own like that." Alexis says.

"Just squish your imaginary friend down and lets go back to our seats." Raven says.

"Bobby is real!... Yea the blue girl is scary but the wolf girl isn't too bad." Melvin says.

"Come on you can leave Bobby here he'll be fine." Raven says.

"Timmy's gotta go." Melvin says pointing to Timmy.

"What do you mean he's gotta- oh." Raven says realizing Timmy needs to use the bathroom and takes him to use the bathroom.

"You ok in there? If your done can we get back to our seats now?" Raven asks as she and Alexis wait outside the door for Timmy to come out as they then start walking.

"Monkey man!" Timmy yells.

"Timmy what's a monkey man?... Mallah!" Raven says as Mallah the gorilla then comes into the train. Alexis shifts into wolf form snarling.

"Give me the children." Mallah says.

"Run!" Raven says as they the run.

"Quick hide." Melvin says as she and Timmy hide.

"We don't have time for games." Raven says as she uses her magic to close the doors behind them but her and Alexis both get sent flying as Mallah comes in. Mallah then finds where Timmy and Melvin are hiding as Alexis jumps at him biting into his arm. Alexis then jumps away from Mallah as Raven throws some seats at him sending him flying away from the kids. The group then start running again but get cut off by Mallah.

"Bobby come on." Melvin says as they run into the back car.

"We cant stop now." Raven says.

"I'm not going without Bobby." Melvin says as Raven grabs her arm making her go with her. Raven then hides Melvin and the two boys in a corner behind her and Alexis as the two turn to face Mallah as he comes into the car knocking Alexis and Raven down.

"Bobby help." Melvin says as something grabs Mallah and sends him flying through some cars before unhooking the car from the train.

"He did it Bobby just saved us!" Melvin says as she and the boys cheer.

"We're stranded in the middle of nowhere and we've got a big gorilla chasing after us. How are we saved?" Raven asks as all three of the kids then start crying.

"Choo choo is gone." The youngest child says as they get out of the car.

"Yes choo choo is gone. I'll just have to carry you over the mountain." Raven says.

"We cant fly Tethers tummy gets dizzy." Melvin says.

"We don't have that far to go I'm sure he'll be fine." Raven says as she starts carrying them on a platform.

"Eww." Alexis says as Tethers then throws up on Raven's shoe.

"Nice." Raven says as Alexis shifts into human form.

"Told you so." Melvin says.

"Fine. We'll walk." Raven says as they land on the ground.

"Up. Up." Tethers says wanting to be picked up as Raven then picks him up and Timmy starts crying.

"Carry me." Alexis then picks Timmy up.

"Fine we'll walk." Raven says as they start walking with Melvin as nightfall soon arrives.

"It's passed Timmy's bed time and we've missed dinner." Melvin says as Raven then spots a house.

"We'll stop here for the night." Raven says as uses her powers to unlock the door. Alexis then uses her powers to start a fire in the fire place as Raven looks for food and tries to feed Tethers as he then starts chewing on a shoe he found.

"Weird." Raven says as Timmy goes over to her crying over his blanket.

"Yes I see your blanky its uh pretty." Raven says as Timmy keeps crying as Tethers then comes over an starts crying.

"Raven you forgot to feed Bobby." Melvin says.

"Bobby doesn't need food he's not real." Raven says.

"Yes he is." Melvin says.

"Fine Bobby can have my dinner." Raven says.

"Bobby's not in here he has to stay outside cause he's too big." Melvin says.

"Of course. Bobby's outside." Raven says as she takes a plate of food outside while Alexis stays inside with the kids. Raven then comes back inside seeing Tethers crying and Timmy crying over his blanket and Alexis covering her ears.

"You two don't babysit much do you?" Melvin asks as she lies on the bed.

"You can tell." Raven says.

"Tethers got gas." Melvin says.

"And what's wrong with Timmy tantrum over there?" Raven asks.

"His blanky's ripped." Melvin says as Raven and Alexis then take care of the two crying kids before putting them on the bed with Melvin and then notice the kids are staring at them.

"Now what?" Raven asks.

"Well you could tell us a bedtime story. Kids like stories." Melvin says.

"We don't really know any stories." Raven says.

"Want story!" Timmy starts crying.

"Ok ok. Lets see. Last year on my birthday my friends got a cake and some balloons but I couldn't enjoy it because my dad Trigon this scary red demon with horns took over the world. There was fire everywhere and suddenly this guy Slade with a skeleton face came after me and- my friends saved me and we all had cake the end." Raven says quickly noticing the kids were about to cry. Raven and Alexis then cover the kids up in a blanket as they go to sleep. The next morning the group get on there way soon finding a ski lift.

"We can take this over to the other side." Raven says as she opens the door to the cart.

"Bobby says it doesn't look safe." Melvin says.

"Of course its safe get on." Raven says as she gets on with Tethers and Timmy.

"It'll be okay Melvin." Alexis says as she gets on. As Melvin gets on the cart leans to the side.

"Melvin!" Raven says.

"It wasn't me it was Bobby." Melvin says. Raven then shakes her head and uses her powers to make the cart go.

"Monkey man! He is going to get us!" Timmy says pointing to Mallah as he hops onto the cart and makes a hole in the roof of the cart. Raven then uses her powers to knock Mallah onto his back. Alexis then shifts to wolf form.

"No he is not. Alexis you stay with the kids. Protect them." Raven says as she gets up on the roof with Mallah. Raven then manages to knock Mallah off the roof using the roof of the cart.

"Monkey man!" Timmy yells as he sees Mallah climbing over to them using the cable from the cart. The cable then snaps sending them flying in the cart until it hits a tree.

"Is everyone ok?" Raven asks as Tethers then pukes on her.

"Do it again. Do it again." Timmy and Melvin says.

"No again." Raven says. The group then get walking.

"Are we there yet?" Timmy asks as nightfall arrives. Raven and Alexis then see a building.

"There's the drop off point. Finally. Come on." Raven says.

"Bobby says he doesn't think it's safe here." Melvin says.

"It's fine." Raven says.

"But Bobby says-" Melvin then gets cut off by Raven.

"For the last time Bobby isn't real." Raven says.

"Yes he is and you just scared him away. Bobby wait! Bobby wait come back!" Melvin says as she starts running until Raven stops her.

"There is no Bobby its you Melvin. Your powers you move things with your mind. Your a big girl now you've got to take charge of your powers and stop blaming things on your imaginary friend." Raven says.

"Bobby is real you just cant seem him cause your a mean lady. Let me go!" Melvin says as Raven picks her up.

"Nothing will make me happier." Raven says as she rings the doo bell and some men in robes open the door.

"Welcome I have been awaiting your arrival." A man says.

"There all yours." Raven says as she puts Melvin down.

"I shall take good care of them you need not worry." A man says.

"Great. Guess that's it." Raven says as she nudges the kids to go. Tethers then gives Raven his pacifier before going. As Raven and Alexis start walking they hear crying.

"Tethers trying to take Timmy's blanket. Timmy just took it back." Raven says as the crying stops.

"Quiet." Alexis says.

"Too quiet." Raven says as she and Alexis then knock the door open and go in to see the men in robes unconscious and the two start looking for the kids and stop when they see Mallah has them on a vehicle in traps. Alexis then shifts into wolf for growling.

"Say goodbye to your friends." Mallah says.

"Nobody messes with our kids." Raven says as she and Alexis start chasing after the vehicle. Raven the tears the roof of the vehicle off. Alexis and Raven then get sent flying to the ground trying to stop the vehicle. Alexis and Raven then look up to see the kids are free and Mallah getting beaten by some kind of bear creature.

"Whoa... Bobby's real?" Raven asks.

"Told you so." Melvin says. Mallah then manages to get away as Alexis and Raven get up.

"Thanks Timmy. Thanks to all of you." Raven says.

"Yes thank you." Alexis says.

"Thank Bobby he's the one who saved us." Melvin says.

"Thanks Bobby. Sorry I thought he was just your imaginary friend." Raven says.

"Just because I imagined him doesn't mean he isn't real." Melvin says.

"Why couldn't we see Bobby before?" Raven asks.

"Bobby was hiding from you at first but now he thinks your ok don't you Bobby." Melvin says as the creature smiles. Raven's communicator then starts beeping. Raven picks it up to see Beast boy is calling her.

"Raven is everyone safe?" Beast boy asks.

"Yea we're fine." Raven says.

"Good. Because Robin needs you both right away for another mission." Beast boy says.

"We cant we gotta watch the kids." Raven says.

"Raven its ok you can go your friends need you." Melvin says.

"But what if the brotherhood of evil comes back? We cant just leave you kids all alone." Raven says as the men in robes come over.

"We're not alone. Bobby's here and we've got each other." Melvin says.

"And you have us whenever you need us." Raven says as she gives the kids a communicator as the kids then hug her and Alexis.

"Ok that's enough." Raven says.


	15. Calling all Titans

"Finally after months of fighting the brotherhood of evil we're heading back to the Tower. First I'll play mega moneys 4.2 then I'll eat a tofu burger or maybe I'll eat a tofu burger then play mega monkeys 4.2 or I could eat a tofu burg while playing mega monkeys 4.2." Beast boy says as they're flying in their flying craft.

"Sorry Beast boy but that tofu burger will have to wait. We've got one last mission before we can go home. The brotherhood of evil is targeting young heroes. There are still others who need to be warned." Robin says as he gives the team communicators to give to other heroes.

"Haven't we already given these things to everyone we know. Titans East have them. Kohl, The Knark, Kid Flash, Tram the fish boy, the Russian dude-" Beast boy then gets cut off by Robin.

"Not everyone. Your coordinates have been programmed into your pods. We'll meet back here once there delivered and we'll fly home together." Robin says.

"Cant we just send them a letter instead?" Beast boy asks.

"If we split up we can get this done faster." Robin says.

"And the faster we finish the faster we can go home." Cyborg says.

"Maybe it's better if we stick together. I've been fighting those guys most of my life and I'm telling you you can never underestimate the brotherhood of evil's evilness." Beast boy says.

"This is the best way." Robin says.

"Robin is correct I wish to make with the haste so I can see Silkie." Starfire says.

"Yes I'd like to get home quickly as well so I can see Jewel." Alexis says.

"Lets just get this over with." Raven says.

"Once all the Titans and honorary Titans around the globe are connected we'll be ready. Anything goes wrong I'm just a call away. Titans separate." Robin says separating the pods as the groups heads to their destinations. Alexis then soon arrives finding Thunder and Lighting she was told to warn.

"Hello again white one." Thunder says as Alexis then explains why she is there and gives them a communicator before leaving.

"Robin I have given Thunder and Lightning have been given a communicator I will see you and the others soon." Alexis says calling Robin on her communicator before leaving in her pod. Alexis then receives a test call like the other before hearing they can head home. Alexis then heads back to their meeting point.

"I've got all of you in my sights. We should be in range soon." Robin says.

"And soon we'll be home sweet home. Tofu burger here I come." Beast boy says.

"Wait a second." Robin says.

"Not again." Beast boy says.

"Robin is everything ok?" Starfire asks.

"Don't tell me we're not going home." Beast boy says.

"I'm sorry Beast boy but we just got an SOS." Robin says.

"Stafire fly back and help Argent." Starfire says.

"Argent I will be there as soon as I can." Starfire says as she starts to fly back.

"If she's in trouble maybe we should all go and help her." Beast boy says.

"No I just got another SOS. Aqualad is in trouble. Beast boy I need you to go to Sector seven.. uh we got an SOS in Sector thirteen and one in Sector twenty seven. Calling all titans prepare for battle." Robin says as he starts sending Alexis and the others to help other Titans. As Alexis heads to help Thunder and Lightning she runs into Cinderblock and See-more. Alexis then manages to take down them both as she then notice she is too late to help Thunder and Lightning. Alexis then tries calling Cyborg and Starfire for help but gets no response as she notices her communicator then self destructs.

"Lovely. Now what do I do?" Alexis asks herself as she starts walking.


	16. Titans Together

As Alexis is walking around the woods she notices she is near the outpost Beast boy had told her about and goes inside immediately finding Beast boy and Mas.

"Oh Mas where is your brother." Beast boy says as he hugs Alexis seeing she is ok. Mas then starts talking in Spanish fast.

"Mas slow down I cant listen that fast." Beast boy says.

"Glad he can understand the kid I can even understand what he is saying." Alexis thinks as Pantha then comes over. Mas then speaks in Spanish again.

"No my friend. This brain he sent the wrong opponents to capture me. Pantha remains undefeated. What is this?" Pantha asks as a portal opens up to reveal Herald stepping through it.

"It's the Herald." Beast boy says.

"Good to see we're not alone. I brought someone with me. Alright Jericho it's cool." Herald says as Jericho steps through the portal.

"I'd hope to find the Teen Titans not this. I believe I will be better on my own." Pantha says as she starts walking soon followed by Mas.

"I guess I'll go back to my own dimension." Herald says.

"Stop! Nobody's going anywhere we have to stick together I need all of you with me if we're going to stop the brain. And we are going to stop him. He has us on the run that means the brain will never expect us to take the fight to him." Beast boy says.

"Why should you be in charge?" Pantha asks.

"I've bee fighting these guys longer than any of you. I know what we're up against. Look this may not be the perfect team but it's all we've got. We're the Teen Titans now. If we work together we can accomplish anything. So... what exactly can you guys do?" Beast boy asks.

"My horn opens rifts in space." Herald says.

"I am strong." Pantha says. Mas then speaks in Spanish before giving a sad look. Jericho then smiles and points to his eyes.

"Ok this might be tougher than I thought." Beast boy says.

"We'll you wont have to work with them alone I'll help as much as I can I may not have been leader in my birth pack but I know what it means to be a leader and to lead a team." Alexis says. The group then set a trap using Mas as bait while the others hide until Cinderblock then shows up.

"Titans go!" Beast boy says as the group take down Cinderblock long enough for Jericho to then fade into Cinderblock.

"Whoa." Alexis says.

"Cool." Beast boy says.

"Jericho are you in there?" Herald asks.

"I'm here. He may have bricks for brains but I can see enough. The brotherhood base is in Paris." Jericho says.

"Done." Herald says as he makes a portal to Paris as they make a plan to get in by Jericho being in Cinderblock pretending to have captured Alexis, Pantha, Herald, and Mas while Beast boy stays hidden as a spider.

"This plan of yours I hope it works." Pantha says as the guards open the door and Jericho carries the group inside and puts them down once they are alone. Beast boy then morphs back into his human form as they start walking and start following Mas to find his brother.

"How do we know his brother is here?" Herald asks as Mas then talks in Spanish before continuing walking.

"He said it was a twin thing." Pantha says as they continue following Mas until he stops.

"Dude what's wrong?" Beast boy asks as Mas then talks in Spanish sadly as he starts walking again before stopping and shaking his head.

"We have to keep moving." Beast boy says as Alexis shifts into wolf form while they keep walking.

"Uh why did you transform we aren't fighting?" Jericho asks in Cinderblock.

"My hearing is better in this form and hopefully I can hear where the others are if we get close to where they are." Alexis says as Jericho nods.

"Stop. Some one is coming." Pantha says as they go back to how they got into the place as a disguise as four guy come running over.

"Cinderblock there about to freeze Robin hurry or you'll miss it. By the way nice catch sir." One guy says as Jericho follows them.

"Thanks." Jericho says as the four guys then stop.

"Since when have you been able to talk? Sir?" The guy asks before Jericho then gets out of Cinderblock and lets Alexis and the others go as they then take down the group of guys.

"Let's move. Alright brain your going down." Beast boy says as they get into the room where all the villains as the villains start laughing.

"What's so funny?" Beast boy asks.

"The six of you against all of them even I find that amusing." Madame Rouge says.

"Tell me where our friends are." Beast boy says.

"Little green one you always try so hard and always fail so completely and this time will be no exception." Brain says.

"Where are they!?" Beast boy asks.

"Would you like to say hello?" Madame Rouge asks as she gestures to there friends on shelves frozen.

"No." Beast boy says.

"Oh but its seems you are too late." Madame Rouge says.

"I think we can take them." Beast boy says as he turns into a dinosaur.

"I think you are correct." Pantha says as they start fighting but soon start to loose because of the number of villains.

"Did you actually think your pathetic resistant's could stop what I have created? Once again Beast boy you failed. Madame Rouge add them to the collection." Brain says as Madame Rouge then grabs Beast boy.

"Any final words?" Madame Rouge asks.

"Yea I wouldn't stand there if I were you." Beast boy says as he notices the ground crumbling under Madame Rouge's feet and morphs into a fly getting away from her. Cyborg then comes up out of the ground with Kole and Knark where Madame Rouge was sending her flying.

"Lesson number one. Never throw me down a hole unless you make sure I stay there." Cyborg says as Starfire then bursts through the roof with Bumble Bee and the Russian guy.

"The lesson two. We never give up." Starfire says

"Lesson three your secret lair isn't very secret." Raven says as she comes in with Tethers, Timmy, Melvin, and Bobby.

"Titans together!" Beast boy says as they start fighting and releasing there friends in the process while using the machine to freeze villians until all are frozen except for the brain.

"You know for someone so smart bringing all these guys together was pretty stupid." Cyborg says as Robin tosses Beast boy the brain.

"Dudes check it out brain freeze." Beast boy says as he freezes the brain and laughs earning a groan from everyone.

*Time skip*

"Home sweet home." Beast boy say as they get back to the Tower.

"I sure miss this place." Cyborg says.

"Cool pad. Got any eats?" Kid flash asks as he runs around the room while the other Titans sit around as the crime alert then goes off showing Doctor Light robbing a bank.

"The doctor light." Starfire says.

"Somehow that doesn't surprise me." Raven says as they head over to where Doctor Light is with the other Titans.

"Maybe we outta show him who he's up against." Cyborg says.

"He's totally gonna freak this time." Raven says.


	17. Alone with Beast boy

The next morning Beast boy decides to go and wait for Alexis to wake up.

"What are you doing up?" Alexis asks as she wakes up and stretches and sees Beast boy in her doorway.

"Waiting for you to get up. The resr of the team is gone today cause they had some things they needed to do so we pretty much got the entire place to ourselves today until sometime tonight." Beast boy says.

"At least we can get some peace and quiet today. Anyways were you waiting for me to get up so we can get some breakfast or was it something else?" Alexis asks.

"Breakfast." Beast boy says.

"Come on let's go get something to eat." Beast boy says. Alexis nods and follows Beast boy to the kitchen. While Beast Boy is getting the cereal and milk while Alexis gets some spoons and bowls. Soon after getting his breakfast and sitting down Beast boy looks at Alexis while she is eating and watches her wolf down her food.

"You know you should slow down some when your eating. Besides it's not like anyone is going to try and take your food." Beast boy says as he takes a bite of his food.

"Sorry." Alexis says as she stops eating for a moment to talk.

"I'm just used to eating as quick as possible because the rules out in the forest were pretty much either eat or starve and another one of the rules was either eat or be eaten. So again sorry." Alexis says a bit embarrassed blushing a bit.

"You don't have to worry about anyone taking your food away from you here." Beast boy says.

"My sweet little snowflake. I'll protect you." Beast boy says a bit teasingly knowing she does not like being called snowflake as he gets done eating along with Alexis.

"Call me snowflake again and your gonna end up pinned to the ground or the wall until your parents get back here tonight. And for your information knot head I don't need protection I can handle myself." Alexis says a bit threateningly and bit aggravated as she gets up done eating she takes Beast boy's bowl and walks over to the sink with her bowl and Beast boy's bowl and puts the bowls in the sink.

"Aww your so cute when you try to threaten me." Beast boy says teasing Alexis giving her a dreamy glance. Alexis rolls her eyes and starts walking. Beast boy then starts to walk closely beside Alexis and puts a hand on her arm catching Alexis's attention.

"You know Beast boy. Your really pushing your luck right now casanova." Alexis says a bit annoyed brushing Beasy boy's hand off of her. Beast boy smirks slightly.

"You should really have your eyes on someone else other than me. I'm not someone you want to try dating or anything. You'll be safer that way. I'll just put you in danger. Besides you don't know me." Alexis say trying to walk off. Beast boy then shoves Alexis against a wall and pins her wrists above her head to where she can't move her hands and arms to push him away. Alexis blushes at the position she is in.

"Maybe I like that about you. Your not like other girls. Yes I don't know everything about you but I know enough to know that your a good person and that you would do anything for your friends. Besides that's what drew me to you. I don't ever want to see you get hurt. Besides we've been through everything together and whatever comes our way I would want to face it by your side." Beast boy says. Alexis blushes at how close their faces are and how he has his body pressed up against hers so she can't move on him.

"Let me go already casanova." Alexis says as she struggles slightly to get out of Beast boy's grip.

"Not a chance Lexi. As long as I got you in this position you have no choice but to stay put until I let you go." Beast boy says in a slightly seductive tone causing Alexis to growl annoyed.

"Touche. Now can you please let me go?" Alexis asks a bit annoyed.

"Alright Alex I'll let you go. Come with me to my room." Beasy boy says as he lets Alexis go but keeps his right hand around Alexis's left wrist.

"That's ok Beast boy I thin-" Alexis says as she tries to walk off but stops talking feeling something around her right wrist pull her back and looks to see Beast boy's hand around her wrist.

"I don't recall giving you a choice Alex." Beast boy says commandingly. Alexis rolls her eyes and sighs but nods knowing Beast boy is stubborn and persistent when he wants to be. Alexis then follows Beast boy to his room. Once getting in the room Alexander locks the door so if one of the others come back early they can't come in on he and Alexis.

"So what is it exa-" Alexis gets cut off by a pair of lips smashing onto hers. Alexis looks to see Beast boy's lips on hers and Beast boy's eyes are closed. Beast boy then pushes Alexis against a wall and takes her hands and pins them above her head never once leaving her lips. Beast boy then pulls away leaving Alexis with wide eyes, surprise, and blushing madly.

"That answer your question?" Beast boy asks. Alexis nods slightly. Beast boy smirks as he lets Alexis go.

"We got free time for the day lets unwind together." Beast boy says.

"When?" Alexis asks.

"Now." Beast boy says.

"Beast boy maybe this isn't-oof." Alexis gets cut off by Beast boy pinning her to the ground.

"When I say now I mean now." Beast boy says pinning Alexis's arms above her head while removing his pants and boxers. Beast boy smiles at the beautiful girl he has pinned down.

"Beast boy what are you doing?" Alexis asks as Beast boy removes her shirt and pants. Alexis blushes slightly. Beast boy then kissed Alexis. Beast boy's lips moved against Alexis's lips, skillfully soon slipping his tongue past her lips.

"Wow his kiss is demanding, hungry, forceful, and almost needy. This is a side of Beast boy I've never seen before rough, desperate, and dominant." Alexis thinks to herself as Beast boy then places one of his hands behind Alexis's head holding it in place as he pulls away and moves to Alexis's left ear.

"Sweet little Angel." Beast boy whispers into Alexis's ear before trailing his lips down Alexis's neck sucking, licking, and kissing her neck making her moan. Beast boy then stops at a certain spot on Alexis's neck and then starts biting gently and sucking hard on that spot. Alexis bites her bottom lip holding back a moan. Beast boy then sees this and growls before biting a little harder hoping to make a bruise spot making Alexis gasp and moan. Beast boy soon gets bored of Alexis's neck and then moves his hands to behind Alexis and unclips her bra and removes it from her before dropping it in the floor. Alexis then quickly uses Beast boy letting go of her to unclip her bra to cover herself up and blushes madly. Beast boy smiles and then takes Alexis wrists and moves her arms and pins them to her side to where she can't cover herself.

"Don't hide yourself from me you are beautiful and you always will be." Beast boy says. Beast boy then takes off his shirt and tosses it into the floor. Alexis stares at Beast boy muscles a little bit before blushing again slightly. Beast boy chuckles at Alexis.

"You look so cute when your blushing." Beast boy says.

"S-sh-shut up." Alexis says looking away in a hurry. Beast boy chuckles again before taking a peek into his mouth and began to suck while one of his free hand kneeded and pinched the other one. Beast boy then uses his other free hand to remove Alexis pants. Beast boy then gently picks Alexis up and puts her on his bed and then removes his shirt and uses his shirt to tie Alexis's wrists around the bed frame and uses Alexis's shirt and her pants to tie Alexis's ankles to the bottom of the bed spread out. Beast boy looks at Alexis smiling at her helpless position making Alexis blush and Beast boy to smile more. Beast boy then moves his hands to Alexis's folds and gently folds. Alexis moans at Beast boy's touch. Beast boy then sticks a finger in Alexis's without warning. Alexis whimpers slightly as she feels Beast boy add two more fingers and starts pumping slowly in and out of Alexis.

"Beast boy faster please." Alexis begs as she then feels Beast boy stop but keeps his fingers in Alexis. Beast boy smirks as then starts pumping in and out of Alexis fast, hard, and roughly.

"Beast boy." Alexis moans.

"More contact Beast boy please." Alexis begs.

"If you insist my dear." Beast boy says as he soon removes his hand and moves his head in it's place and starts licking and darting his tongue in Alexis at a fast pace before he stops and starts rubbing Alexis with his member making them both to moan loudly. Alexis blushes causing Marty to give a big smirk before sitting up and untying Alexis's wrists and ankles.

"Get up and let me sit down on the bed then you sit down in front of me." Beast boy says. Alexis nods and gets up letting Alexander sit down on the bed and Alexis sit down in front of him.

"Your turn to have some fun." Beast boy says. Alexis then takes that invitation and starts sucking on Beast boy's member making him moan. Alexis smirks doing what she wants with Beast boy happily pleasing him and every now and then allowing him to grip her hair and let him bob her head.

"Alexis I think I'm gonna-" Beast boy gets cut off by Alexis.

"What's the matter Beast boy can't handle a little bit of pleasuring." Alexis says smirking at Alexis. Beast boy then smirks at Alexis.

"Turn around, bend over, and spread your legs." Beast boy says. Alexis gives a puzzled and excited look but does as Beast boy told her. As soon as Alexis is turned around she feels Beast boy tie her wrists together again behind her back and places his hands on her hips.

"I'm gonna do the second best place and save the best for last." Beast boy says before ramming into Alexis making her cry out in pain for a few seconds before nodding for Beast boy to move. After a few good hard thrusts Beast boy removes himself from Alexis.

"Lay back down on your back." Beast boy says. Alexis nods and does as she is told knowing what Beast boy is doing.

"Your mine now." Beast boy says placing his member at Alexis's entrance. Alexis nods letting him know its ok. Beast boy then slowly enters Alexis causing her to scream from pain. Beast boy then kisses Alexis as he enters her the rest of the way. Alexis nods for Beast boy to move. After a few good hard and rough thrusts Beast boy finally cums in Alexis and she comes as well with both screaming each others names. After pulling himself out of Alexis the two curl up together in his bed and go to sleep in each others embrace.

*Time skip*

After sleeping for a couple of hours Alexis wakes up to a still sleeping Beast boy. Alexis smiles as she quietly gets out of the bed and picks up her and Beast boy's clothes and puts them in a pile so that after Alexis showers she can wash them. Just as Alexis starts getting a towel and gets the water running she feels a pair of arms snake their way around Alexis's stomach. Alexis turns to see Beast boy.

"I thought you were asleep." Alexis says.

"I was but I noticed you weren't beside me and woke up." Beast boy says.

"Well since your awake we should shower before the others get back." Alexis says.

"Let's shower together that way it's quicker." Beast boy says. Alexis nods.

*Time skip*

After a quick shower and getting dressed in some clean clothes Alexis and Beast boy start cleaning up.

"I got the clothes Beast boy you take care of the sheets." Alexis says putting the clothes in a basket and picking the basket up. Beast boy nods as he gets the dirty sheets and puts them in the basket and Beast boy and Alexis put the clothes and sheets in the wash before going into the living room and cuddling on the couch in front of the tv and wait for the rest of the team to get back.


End file.
